The Adventures of Vongola XX
by CharmingSauce
Summary: The Twentieth boss candidate's first trial has started, two guardians are down. And just what is it again, about her father? Ch 12 up
1. I Meet Arashi and Anew

Summary: Sawada Tsuyoko is a schoolgirl who happens to take care of her brother's needs, but Tsuyoko's odd family is about to grow. Not in the way she wants it to. Especially, when her parents send a visitor to check up on the siblings...

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I do not intend on getting money for this. This is all for my and your entertainment, only. Free of charge, of course.

* * *

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

_**The Adventures of Vongola XX**_

_001 ―In which I meet Anew and Arashi and give Arashi a nosebleed._

* * *

Anything that endures over time sacrifices its ability to make an impression.

―**Robert Musil**

* * *

I am just your average fourteen-year-old girl who happens to be the resident parental unit of my household. My parents are off in Europe somewhere running some business. They never spoke to my brother and me about the jobs they took. They always said they were entrepreneurs of some sort, that fight crime and put people to justice. I am hoping they work for the United Nations, but you may also know I really doubt that is what they do.

They are probably criminals themselves.

What would be the word for it? Vigilantes?

Mom made up the fantasy that she and her husband are something like superheroes, once. I do not know why, but somewhere I knew she was lying.

Oh, uh, my name is Sawada Tsuyoko and as you have already figured to what school I attend. I am in the last year of middle school I know in America I could very well start ninth grade. Here in Japan, we start later, though our curriculum has always been a grade higher. My parents said, where they are kids stop school at an earlier age, around seventeen or so. That makes me jealous.

What am I, but digressing?

It all started when I got a letter from my parents who happened to be in France the week I started school. Mom went off to see the Eiffel Tower while Dad thought it as nice to finally (in I do not know how many yeas) to send my brother and me a postcard. When I read it, the letter was dated a few days before. Unfortunately, they have invited a visitor to stay with us in Japan to see what is up with me and my brother. Perhaps that visitor would work as a tutor for my brother and me. Well, that said visitor was coming today.

I read it only to turn purple in the face, with disgust. My brother was sanding next to me, having seen me by the door with the mail in my hands. It had been my turn to bring the mail and newspaper inside. I dropped the postcard in the trashcan, and turned on my heel towards the dining room to start writing my reply.

My brother's footsteps were heard and stopped near he trash can. He must have pulled the postcard out of the trash and read it, sighing and going back upstairs to do what I hoped would be his homework.

I doubted it.

Then, there was a buzz at the door. The visitor must have already got here as there was another buzz from the intercom. It was always polite to wait by the gate to gain permission towards the door here in Japan, but some people did not have such. My family was lucky enough to have one.

"Who is it? State your name and your business, please," I said into the intercom near the door.

"I am Anew,"said a squeaky voice. I made a face. "I am here on behalf of the Sawada family.

Must be what the parents wanted, right?

I pressed a button for the gate to open and allow whoever buzzed. Once I opened the door I saw no one. I was thinking i was going to find a weird talking person who was taller than me, but_―_

"Look down here, miss," the squeaky voice was heard. I did, and I saw a very short male with spiky hair. He was what you would call a chibi, a miniature version of a character from a comic. He looked like someone you would see from a stereotypical mafia movie. I lifted an eyebrow at the chibi.

"Anew..." he stated his name and uttered a polite greeting as he entered the household. He put down a pair of very small slippers and proceeded to step into them. He gave a business card that was bigger than his and. I looked dwn at him with a raised brow.

"Hitman?" I exclaimed. "Why did my parents want a hitman here?"

The kid smiled and hook his head. "They told you they fought crime? They never told you what their true business was in Europe, now did the? They want me to tutor you. Your father is the previous boss of a mafia family, the Vongola. You are the twentieth boss, the heir that will take his place when he steps down and/or dies," he said.

"Ma-mafia? V-Vonola? Tw-Twentieth boss? M-My father is a mafia boss?" I cried. I heard footsteps rushing down the steps and I turned, my face expressed complete shock. I turned to look over a my brother. He was looking rather not amused at Anew.

"Get out, my parents would never be such!" he said to Anew. He glared at the little male in front of us. "I won't forgive you for saying such things to my sister. Now, please, get out and ever show your face here again!"

"It might be... the case, Ototo-chan," I said. "I always knew they would..."

"I don't care! He doesn't have a right to say such absurd things!" my brother said. "Especially about Mom and Dad!"

I looked down at Anew. Anew looked up at me, a small smile on his face like he knew what my reaction would be and prepared for it. What would be my reaction? There was a feeling somewhere even when I mistrusted the little chibi, that I did trust him. That I trusted him somewhat with my life. I could not quite understand it and honestly, I never will understand it. However, I was about to find out why.

"Ototo-chan... I don't know, but I think we should trust this guy. If he turns out to be someone dangerous out to get our parents, we will throw him out," I said, looking over at my brother and then over to Anew.

The smile on Anew's face grew broader. Was it the decision he knew I would have? It unnerved me quite a bit and it still does now. I watched my brother glare at him before going back to his room, muttering things under his breath.

"You're... going to have to uh... let me take that idea in. It could very well be the case," I said.

"You're definitely not like any other student I was sent to instruct," the chibi said with a twinkle in his black eyes. "Though, by tomorrow you will find that all I said was true. Your brother is not gong to believe me ever now is he?"

"I don't think so."

"Then he has not awakened hyper intuition like you did," Anew sad looking up at me.

"Hyper...Intuition?"

"Yes."

"What is that?"

"Extreme Intuition. You have the ability to trust others when others do not. You have the ability to see the good in others that others do not. You are even able to see the bad n understand it to the point no one else does. That is what I understand of it. All bosses of the Vongola have it. Perhaps all bosses in the Mafia world have it for they are of the Sky flame," Anew explained.

I blinked. "Sky flame?"

He nodded, jumping up on my shoulder as I went up the steps, to my room. "There are seven flames in the world. The flames are called Dying Will flames or as called by the English-speaking countries, 'deathperation'. It is a flame that you hold in your heart. A fame that you only draw out in certain situations. It is a flame that you can rely on for your survival. It is such that protects a person. The seven flames are as follows; the Storm, Sky, Sun, Lightning, Rain, Mist and Cloud. Seven flames and all are different colors of the rainbow. Each containing a certain requirement for an individual, and there are individuals who can control a good amount of those flames." Anew explained.

"Perhaps even all of them?" I asked.

"Perhaps even all of them."

"Sounds pretty powerful."

"It is."

"What are you that you re so small? Forgive me for my rudeness,"I sad.

"An arcobaleno."

"Rainbow?"

"Rainbow. I stand for a type of flame. I stand for the Sun flame. However my job here is to tutor various, potential mafia bosses," he replied. "It was prophesied that the curse that turned me into this form would come back generations later to my predecessors' descendants."

"A curse?"

Anew smiled. "That is not important at the moment. Right now is that you should get dinner ready. You will have three mouths to feed for tonight. I will evaluate you the first week and start your training tomorrow," he said.

"Wh-What?" I cried.

* * *

"Today is borsch. A Russian specialty," I muttered under my breath. My little brother looked in it and made a face. I glared at him. "It's dinner, eat it or you will fail your first test tomorrow."

My brother made a face at me and started eating it.

"Not bad," Anew said.

"I like cooking," I admitted turning a faint shade of pink from embarrassment.

That was the only conversation at the dinner table, and my mind wandered over to the two empty chairs that belong t my parents. What would it be like for my parents to be here with us? Would they keep silent like they d all these years about Anew's true motive? It was pretty hard to imagine having parents sitting with you at the table when they were always in Europe taking care of their business.

Anew looked over at me, watching my every move and my longing for a perfect family. And the only noise heard was the clinking of utensils to china and slurping sounds of the three of us.

"I'm sorry I don't have a smaller bed for you. I put away the doll beds because I didn't think I'd needed them," I apologized. "Are you sure you want to share the room with me?"

"I'm similar to that of an infant. So yes, I think I can culturally get away with it," Anew said, leaping right into my bed. My eyes widened.

"I…. I'm not sharing my bed!" I stated. "You said you were cursed. What is your true age."

"I forgot…" Anew said, with a shrug.

"Exactly, so I won't share…"

"…My bed…" I said looking over at Anew sound asleep next to me. I sighed, hoping not to crush him with my sleep habits. I move around a lot in my sleep, and usually snuggle with a pillow. I hoped Anew did not think it was all that weird. Besides, I always hugged my pillow to my chest thinking it was someone embracing me. Looking over at the sleeping hitman next to me, I wondered what he might think the next morning.

It would be extremely awkward. I know for a fact it will be awkward. My little brother makes fun of me for it and even though I am used to my brother's teasing, I am not at all used to this stranger yet. Who would be?

My eyes closed over and I turned to not face Anew anymore.

* * *

The breakfast was sizzling in a pan as I got it off the stove the next day. It took a very long time to get my little brother up for breakfast. Anew wanted to have something Italians liked for breakfast but it was already after seven and I needed to get ready for school myself. I was a decent cook and that was one of the only things that were good about myself. Other than that I usually ran late for school and some other things. I was never good at socializing with others except for family. I usually just bossed people around until they got tired of it and left me.

As my brother said, the only person you can trust is yourself and I believed him every drop of it. The proof of such was in my closet along with a past I rather forget.

Anew had followed me after I ran out of the house and down the sidewalk. Strays turned and watched me scream at the top of my lungs as I had discovered the time was nearing eight and my brother was not going to get out of the house anytime soon. I cursed under my breath at my brother as I ran towards school only to see a familiar black haired kid cross his arms over his chest as he closed the gate on me. I fell backwards, perhaps flashing him my teddy bear panties, and fell onto my butt.

"Sawada… Tsuyoko… what a surprise," he said in a monotonous voice. I glared at him and he wrote down on a form and handed to me. "See you after school in detention. If not, I will skin you alive." He handed me the form, and as to prove his point, he lifted his school uniform jacket to show his weapon of choice.

"How original… tonfas…" I muttered under my breath as he pressed a button to unlock the gate.

"You have three seconds before the gate is locked," he said and I hurried through. Anew was left behind the gate to look up at him. I did not turn my head but I knew for a fact the head of the disciplinary committee was glaring down at the chibi.

I decided to keep going, knowing fully well what the head of the disciplinary committee president could do to a person like myself. Oh, believe me, he was very good at his job and instills fear in anyone that he thought was below him and the law. Even the staff was afraid of him and that was rather suspicious. However, he loved his job and everything in it. His soft spot was only to the small animals that crept into the schoolyard. What I do not understand was the level of interest both males had for one another as I left them to their staring contests. Men were weird when it comes to sizing each other up, anyways.

"Sawada-san," said the teacher as I slid open the classroom door and entered into the classroom. "Nice of you to finally join us."

Around me the class snickered. I ignored everyone and kept going towards my seat, only to find that there was a redhead that stuck his foot out as I came bounding down towards my seat. One of my indoor shoes slipped off my foot and flew up in the air only to hit one of the bulletin boards in the back. My skirt flew up only to reveal my teddy bear panties as I slid head first into the back of the classroom. Pain shot through my chest, my knees and all the way to my head. I muttered all different curses, including Italian curses under my breath, cleaning my stuff up. I made it down the aisle towards my seat, bringing my indoor shoes with me.

All around me the class roared with laughter and the homeroom teacher, too stifled a few giggles. There were only a few people who stared apologetically at me. One of them was a boy with bluish-black hair. The other two were girls who made disgusted faces at those that were laughing. I suppose that was a better record. Last year, the only person who did not laugh was well… I.

"Nice land there, dumbass," a girl turned to me and snickered. I said nothing as I finally sat down and opened my school bag.

I was really happy to see that there were other people who would not laugh at someone who fell. Even though it would be nice if one of the people who did not laugh helped me up, I did not say anything. I was too engrossed in their sympathy to even care anyways. It really made my day for a while, that is until, well, lunchtime.

* * *

Well, for starters who was that redhead anyways? And why did he suddenly take an interest in me? Perhaps he just wanted to fit in. I did not care. The sandwich I made today had fresh cold cuts, and I wanted to savor them. Though, the same redhead came up and threw my sandwich to the ground. I looked at the ground and then up at him.

"You, I want to fight you," he said glaring down at me.

"Y-You would fight me, a girl?" I asked.

He snorted. "Who would ever call an ex-Yankee wannabe, a girl?" he asked. His eyes narrowed at me. "Now let's fight."

My eyes widened.

"You had what it takes to be a boss. Where did it go? It's still within you," a familiar voice stated behind me. I turned around to see Anew standing on the bench behind me. "Before you are one of your competitors for the heir to the twentieth generation of Vongola. What will you do, Sawada?"

I turned to face the redhead. "Competitor…? So, that mafia stuff you said to me yesterday was all true?" I asked.

"Everything, I say is true," Anew said.

I was not convinced with that and I saw my newest bully brought out two crossbows. Arrows seemed to drop from below his sleeves; the pointed ends flaring up to be red flames. My eyes widened. What did Anew said to me about seven dying will flames? They were all different colors of the rainbow. What would this flame be called? Before I had any time to ask, I narrowly dodged away from the kid's arrows. Behind me a red ember grew into an angry flame. I looked at Anew.

"Just as I thought. These are Storm flames," Anew said, jumping to land near me. He looked at me and smiled. "Don't get shot by those arrows. You'll die."

My eyes widened at the redhead and down at Anew. "Th-That's easier said than done!" I shouted. Anew shrugged.

"Well, you'll die if you fail, that's all there is to it. Good luck," he said. I screamed in frustration.

First he said he was my tutor, and now he is telling me not to die. I had no weapons with me and the guy standing in front of me was going to kill me just so he could be the next mafia boss. There was an array of arrows and I started running away. However, he moved so quickly that he was right in front of me, his crossbow aimed straight at my jugular vein. There was nothing stopping him, but why was he.

There was something that was building inside of me. I could not explain what it was but it was giving me a burst of courage. I kept perfectly still and he did too. Behind us the storm flames were sizzling, eating away at the bark on the tree. Green eyes were piercing into my brown ones. But we just stared at one another. Crossbow in hand ready to fire and no weapons in present, but there was something in my chest. Something telling me he would not shoot, or he would not be able to hit me. Something telling me that I would regret dying more than anything.

Then… I felt a swooshing in the air and thought for certain it was the redhead who shot the crossbow at my neck. My eyes were getting blurry and I felt a searing pain in the top of my head. My hand reached out to the redhead, my face frozen in surprise, shock and horror as I fell to the side. However, I felt something warm in my chest and my mind as well. Strangely, I felt determined. I stood up.

"I will regret dying if this matter isn't dealt with," I felt my mouth moving on its own. My posture changed, my shoulders straightening a bit. My fists clenched at my sides. I tilted my head as he looked down, and there was blood that oozed down from one of his nostrils. It would be my only chance. "ANEW!" I shouted, sending my fist in his face, sending the redhead backwards. He landed in the side of the building and slid down. I turned to Anew. "It's the tree right, where is the hose?"

"It won't work on such a flame. You need the Rain flame," he said, and gave me a gun. "There are some rain bullets in there, please shoot it at the tree."

"Right," I said, not believing what I was saying, but at the same time I felt like I could do anything. More importantly, I felt I knew what I was doing. When I was done, I felt exhausted, that I crashed against the side of the school building next to the red-haired male. I also made a note that the Rain flame was the blue flame.

The redhead was starting to have clear vision, looked around. He quickly picked up his crossbows and put them away. Anew landed in front of him, his gun aimed at the redhead.

"Congratulations, Sawada Tsuyoko, you managed to keep your place as the boss candidate," he said. The redhead rubbed his nose, which was turning a slight bluish-purple. He took one look at me and grinned.

"Nice… uh, punch, Sawada-sama," he said. "My name is Gokudera. Gokudera Arashi. Nice to meet…you…" he continued and looked down. He immediately fell backwards, a blood geyser shooting up at the side of the building. It was quite a sight, but when I looked down I screamed. I was only in a bra and underwear!

"PERVERTS!" I shouted, standing up and running away from both Anew and Gokudera-san.

I was pretty sure the two were not the only ones who saw me.

* * *

**To be continued...**

_Edited: 6:06 AM EST Monday, December 19, 2011_


	2. I Electrecute My First Female Friend

Summary: Sawada Tsuyoko is a schoolgirl who happens to take care of her brother's needs, but Tsuyoko's odd family is about to grow. Especially when her parents hint a visitor to check up on the siblings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn.

* * *

_**Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn!**_

**The Adventures of Vongola XX**

_002—I Electrocute My First Female Friend_

* * *

First impressions are important, but everyone deserves a second chance.

**Unknown**

* * *

Uh, so my name is Sawada Tsuyoko and a schoolgirl who happens to take care of her brother. However, we have a parental unit (sort of) in the household who goes by the name Anew. He is not your normal babysitter, nor your normal house tutor for that matter. He is actually a hitman off duty (for now). And supposedly, I am not your normal schoolgirl either. (Yeah, I am secretly Sailor Moon, and Anew happens to be the annoying, talking cat Luna.)

Yeah right. I just happen to be the boss candidate of my father's mafia family, the Vongola and my father happens to be the nineteenth leader. So, that means I might be elected for the twentieth candidate. That is… if I do not get killed. And Anew happens to be _conveniently_ near so I do not run off and not upset the balance of the Mafia World.

Right, like I wanted this, and it just so happens that I have the first of the twentieth generation Guardians. Well, a possible candidate. He is Gokudera Arashi, and it just so happens that his family dates back to the tenth Storm Guardian heir and perhaps even the first. I think that is what he said to me as we walked home from detention, confusing everyone. He became particularly … attached after I simply punched him. So, apparently I have another brother in the household.

Today was Saturday, the fifth day of school. And, it just so happens Gokudera Arashi needed a place to stay. So, why not? My mother would do the same thing. And there ya go; I let him stay in the house. Arashi helped around the house and did not complain when I told him point blank he would be sleeping in a futon in one of the guest rooms. I did not want to ask how he got here, but I suppose by the time he did come to Japan from wherever he came from (Italy most likely) he did not have enough money to spend on an apartment. The poor kid was practically starving and ate most of the rice for dinner the other night.

My brother seems to like him, too. Keeps showing him the latest card collection he is building. I let them spend some ten minutes discussing before I stated the inevitable.

"School's about to start at 8, and we're still in our PJ's," I simply said, dropping my plate, cup and utensils into the sink and hurried upstairs.

Arashi's eyes widened and he too went to his guestroom to finish getting ready. After that, Anew walked with Arashi and me to school. Anew decided to congratulate me again for the other day, but all I wanted was to just be left alone. Arashi yawned and looked towards the sky. Anew allowed us to have a moment of silence to ourselves before he turned to me.

"So, what is it that we do today, Vongola Twentieth Boss Candidate," he stated.

I stopped in my tracks, looking down at Anew. He smiled and kept walking along the top of the brick fence. Arashi just stared, not commenting on how I was a bit uncomfortable about being called such.

After all, Anew had been popping in places where I did not want him. The other day he appeared while I was in the bath and kicked me in the face when I did not respond to him. He basically did not care if he caused uproar in the household, when Arashi tried to come to my rescue. Again, I gave the poor kid a nosebleed, and before he could make it into the bathroom, Anew kicked him outside before coming back to lecture at me. I learnt my lesson, Anew is a relentless tutor and did not care if you were in your birthday suit to lecture you over topics such as responsibility.

I was pretty happy with making one friend, who just the other day was my enemy, even if it happens to be a boy whom gets nosebleeds around girls in some situations. He means well and all, but I do wonder if he was lonely too. Perhaps at some point in his life, and that was when I did realize I needed friends. People like Anew, whom both annoys and teases me relentlessly about my clumsiness.

"Are you listening, Sawada," Anew said aiming a gun at my forehead. I squeaked at the closeness and the gun, and pushed him away.

"Wasn't really, just thinking," I muttered, walking ahead, leaving Arashi and Anew to look at one another.

* * *

School was its usual.

Repetitive.

Routinely.

Boring.

We had a pop quiz today, and I know I got a horrible grade from it. I could not help thinking what it was that made my parents want Anew here. I could not help thinking what it was that made Anew want to come here, even though I knew it was obvious. He wanted to keep the balance in the crime world, which I had no heart to join its ranks. And he also wanted money, perhaps. Why was such a complex crime world so important to him? All I rather do is study languages and perhaps get a decent job as a translator.

But like the other days before, something felt a bit off. I was usually ignored, where as, today I had a few people looking at me funny. And there was a chance someone amongst the group wanted a piece of my new found and odd happiness. The stare came from the greenish-black haired girl who sat next to a dirty-blonde girl. She looked even more foreign than Arashi. And she had the most magnificent green eyes. They looked so crystalline; I thought they were directly from a green gemstone source. The other day I thought her hair was rather long, but getting a good glimpse at her now, she had shaggy, short hair cut and styled to her chin. She moved with grace in the halls, despite how taller she was than the boys they looked over at her. People were afraid of her it seemed. Only wanted her to be in their group just to feel better about themselves.

Anew appeared behind me from the fountain in the front schoolyard. I had been reading a chapter from my Foreign Language class homework.

"Ciao," he simply greeted tilting his hat at me. I nodded. What was it now? He looked behind me, his black eyes narrowed. "Midori Bovino. Descendant of the tenth Lightning Guardian and a hitman of Chinese and Italian decent." He looked at me. "She would make an excellent twentieth Lightning Guardian."

"Not interested," I stated.

Anew kicked me in the face. "What was that?"

"Ow!"

"She was one of the people who did not laugh at you. She was one of the people who felt sorry for you."

"Well, I don't need people who pity me." I was about to get up, when I heard footsteps and standing over me was none other than Midori Bovino. "Eh…?"

"Then show me," she said, her eyes narrowed down at me. "Show me you aren't meant to be pitied, and perhaps I'll spare …" She looked at Anew with a glare. "Perhaps I'll spare him."

"What? Spare…" I looked at Anew and then back at Midori. Don't tell me she is in the family business as well!

Midori let grenades slip out from in her sleeves and readied herself to throw them. I panicked and pulled Anew towards me, watching her turn to me. An explosion occurred in back of her. She tossed a grenade in one of her hands looking at Anew, and me threateningly. "Drop the infant, and you won't get hurt… yet," she said

"No, I … I won't let you hurt him," I shouted back at her.

Midori sighed. "Then die with him," she said throwing the grenades at me. I squeezed my eyes shut, thinking the grenades would come at Anew and me. However, I was wrong. I heard a swish noise and explosions, before I felt like I was being pushed to the ground. There was a rumbling a little ways from us. I slowly opened my eyes, squeezing Anew to my chest. I recognized Arashi's way of wearing his uniform and the amount of leathery jewelry he usually wore to class.

"Are you okay, boss?" he asked to me, smiling. I felt my cheeks warmed, slightly. I nodded, dumbly and looked behind at Midori, who was re-supplying herself with even more grenades.

"I'll … um…" I started only to tear away a crossbow from Arashi and shot at the grenades that were raining down on us. Only the flaming arrows that shot out was orange. I looked closer, only to see that the crossbows had an engraving in it. It was a "V" and an "8". Underneath them was Italian for "eighth". I realized Arashi was rightfully another candidate. I just … sort of felt it, really.

Midori growled at us, clearly pissed. I was still holding Anew, really distressed, aiming the crossbow at the girl. Anew pushed against my arms and dropped him. He fell to his feet and leapt in the air.

"You will regret dying," he said aiming a gun at the back of my head and shot. My eyes widened in realization. Yes, it was true… I would die in this fight even if I actually protected Anew and myself. Midori would be victorious. I would die and she, she would be the candidate to take over the Vongola family. But I would not let that happen. Something inside of me was saying I could beat her. Somehow… someway…

"ANEW!" I screamed, not realizing that again my clothes ripped apart revealing my undergarments. As soon as that happened, like Anew told me, Arashi had a nosebleed and passed out for the rest of the fight.

Midori smirked. "So you are going to be serious? Then I am going to as well!" she called. She took out cow-print, fingertip-less gloves and green lightning appeared transferring to one glove to another. I looked up at her, clapping my fist into my palm an orange flame surrounded my hands as I went after her. She came at me and we clashed. Fist hitting palms, the air was filled with intense energy. We skidded in two different directions.

Midori summoned the green lightning again, which swirled about her as she started launching herself at me. I looked around only to remember a fountain somewhere where people dropped in coins. I turned the other way in the direction of the fountain and she chased after me.

"You won't get away, Sawada!" she screamed. The fountain was getting nearer but as I looked there was no water around, so I started looking for a hose. I managed to find one, but a custodian was coiling it up.

"Excuse me, can I use that?" I called to him. The custodian looked up and screamed. He ran away. Who would not when a girl had fire on her forehead? I skidded on the grass, pulling the hose out and pointed the nozzle at the girl and fired. The water was on but it was on "shower" mode. She was getting nearer to me, and was almost ready to electrocute me when I finally twisted the nozzle on to "jet" mode. I aimed and fired at her. I stopped and little bolts of lightning transferred about her. Her eyes widened as I saw the familiar green flame electrocuted her and she dropped back and into the mud.

Anew dropped next to me and looked at the unconscious Midori. I was freaking by that time, the bullet or whatever Anew used on me fading. "Did… did I kill her?" I asked. Anew turned to me and shook his head.

"No, but you just secured your spot again, and I'm proud," he said with a grin.

"I… I think I would have done the same if you had not used something on me, Anew," I admitted.

"Oh…?"

"Right. Uh… let me get changed and I'll help you and Arashi take her to the infirmary," I said.

* * *

**To be continued…**

_Edited: 1:38 PM Wednesday, December 21, 2011._


	3. I Use Overkill On My Brother's Pick

Summary: Sawada Tsuyoko is a schoolgirl who happens to take care of her brother's needs, but Tsuyoko's odd family is about to grow. Especially when her parents hint a visitor to check up on the siblings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn.

Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn!

The Adventures of Vongola XX

003—I Use "Overkill" On My Brother's Pickpocket

The first thing I heard on Sunday morning was the heavy knocking on the front door. According to Anew, my annoying home tutor for a hitman, it was probably the Bovino girl who tried to kill me yesterday. According to Midori, on a walk home from school after she recovered in the infirmary, was that my home tutor should roast in Hell. (Inwardly, I agree.) She proceeded to take out grenades, but Anew kicked her in the face. Anew dragged her towards home, but I scolded him.

It was going to be one of the only times he would listen to me. In anguish, I did not share the bed with Anew and stayed downstairs in the living room. I secretly wished Anew had gotten nightmares during the night and could not sleep. However, I imagined what it would be like to have a very fatigued Anew and did not like it one bit.

Unfortunately, Anew slept like a baby and no pun intended. Though, I felt I should murder him after he dropkicked my stomach, after I had buried my head in my pillows from the girl's knocking.

"Answer it," he demanded.

"No."

"Answer it, Sawada Tsuyoko."

"No."

He kicked me in the stomach again, and felt like the bile rose into my throat. I glared at him weakly. "Fine," I said. I stood up and walked towards the front door, answering it.

"Finally…" muttered the dark haired girl as she walked in, slipping off her shoes. She did not bother straightening her shoes out.

"People don't wake up at six in the morning on Sundays," I said, irritably as I walked back in to the house. "Especially in Japan."

"Well, my house does," she said.

"Well, my house is different," I countered.

"Got anything to eat? Make me something," she said, plopping down in a seat.

"… I don't really feel like feeding you," I said.

"Oh?"

"I'm not hungry either, _someone_ pounced on my stomach to get me to answer the door," I said as loud as I could.

"Oh well, could I munch on something?" she asked.

"If it's something you brought with you."

She looked repulsed. And I certainly did not care. I wanted to get back into bed and to shut myself from the rest of the world. Especially, when it came to all this confusing mafia shit. Arashi hurried into the kitchen.

"Boss, are you alright?" he asked.

"If you're hungry, make something to eat. You," I said nodding at the girl, Midori. "Buy the ingredients and make it yourself. I can't stand people who give me orders."

"Then what is Anew?"

"A home tutor my parents sent me. It's none of your business, really."

She giggled.

"Lightning Guardian candidate, Midori Bovino meet Storm Guardian candidate, Gokudera Arashi. Arashi meet Midori. And that's Anew. I'm going to go back to sleep for a little bit, and if you all wake me up, I will throw you out of the house. And I am someone that keeps my promises," I said before going back to my room.

XXX XXX XXX

Sundays were usually trips to the shopping district in Namimori. Usually, I had just my brother and I, but lately I could never get away from Arashi, Anew, and now, Midori. Inwardly, I felt happy that it was not going to just be my brother and me. I guess I should admit I felt somewhat safe. Though, I would have preferred gaining friends a different way than beating each of them in a duel. Not to mention, I would have preferred not knowing Anew was really a hitman.

We were all out of uniform. I was used to Arashi being out of uniform since he and I would change into casual clothes as soon as we got home. The only person out of our group that I felt it odd to be out of uniform was Midori Bovino. Anew fit himself comfortably in a baby carrier, which looked to be a really ugly chameleon. He said he wanted it, and that it reminded him of his familiar. That rewarded him with odd looks from my brother and me. However, I spent my money on the Arcobaleno anyway and purchased the baby carrier. He nestled comfortably in the carrier and pretended to a good baby. Honestly, he was pretending to be a plush toy.

"Looks like the cherry blossoms would be blooming soon," Midori said as we walked along the sidewalk towards the supermarket.

"Yeah… I guess," I said, looking at the small cherry trees they were able to grow around town. Each of them had large buds as if they were going to start blossoming soon.

"If you catch a petal in the palm of your hand, you'll be allowed to make a wish!" my brother, Tetsuya said, happily. "That's what my homeroom teacher said."

Midori smiled. "Really?"

He nodded.

Catching cherry blossom petals. I looked at the budding trees. Perhaps I could wish I had a normal family, and that I was not what Anew told me I was.

"Tsuyoko?" Midori called.

I turned to see Midori, Arashi, and my brother in front of me. They were standing outside of a convenience store. I jogged to catch up with them. Arashi turned, pulling his hand out of one of the pockets to pull the door open for Midori and me. His eyes widened as he saw in back of me, and then narrowed.

"Tetsuya, are you missing anything?" he asked.

My brother blinked. "No?"

"Check," Arashi said.

Tetsuya started checking the pockets of his cargo pants when he suddenly froze. We stepped away from the doorway so we would not block it from people entering the store. I looked at Tetsuya; his eyes widened and suddenly started tearing up.

"My wallet…"

"Anew, you saw it too didn't you?" Arashi asked.

Anew slipped from the ugly chameleon knapsack and landed on his feet. "Yes, I did," he said. "Hitmen do not miss a thing." He pulled a gun from his pocket. "We need to do something about this."

"A-Anew, put the gun away!" I whispered, harshly.

"No, he is right, but I agree with Tsuyoko," Midori said. "Put the gun away."

Anew turned towards the crowd. "He's getting away, Tsuyoko. Either you buy your brother something, or"—

"I want my wallet back," Tetsuya said, angrily. He clenched his hands into fists but kept them at the sides. "I don't want anything that isn't bought with my own allowance."

"We should confront him soon," Midori said. "He's rounding a corner. Boss?" She turned her green eyes at me.

"Let's find out where he's going. I want to know if he's carrying weapons or not," I said. "If he is, that means…"

"We'll get it back," Midori and Arashi said.

"Wh-What?" I nearly screamed, covering my brother's ears. I found my composure. "You are not doing a single thing mafia-styled. Not in front of this child, is that clear?" I said, glaring at Midori, Arashi and then at Anew. "That includes you, Anew."

"Fine."

I looked at Arashi, hoping he will lead us to the pickpocket. And that he did, but I still could not shake off the feeling that Midori and Arashi were planning on using their own abilities against the crook. Of course, Anew would find a way to go around it. I kept with my brother on the pursuit of the crook. We pretended we forgot to stop somewhere else which was the way the pickpocket was going. His pace sped up when he looked over his shoulder and at us. He knew he was being pursued. We had no choice but to pursue him further without the cover. He turned another corner and started running, and we continued following after him.

After twists and turns and leaping over a fence, there was no sign of the criminal. However, Anew had other ideas of where he could be. I kept my arm outstretched in front of my little brother, hoping to step in front of him if anything happens. I looked around, my eyes trying to get used to the lack of sunlight pouring into the alleyway. I was tempted to take out my cell phone, but Midori put a hand to my cell phone pocket and shook her head.

We stepped closer until we saw a figure. I did not know if it was the person we were after, but Anew readied his hand near his jacket aiming to pull out his gun. Arashi was tempted on taking out his crossbows. Midori had her cow-print gloves out and was ready to put them on.

"What do you want?" a voice said. It sounded breathless like the person was running for a long time.

"We want to know if a pick-pocket came by this way," I said.

"Oh really? And you came all the way in here of all places? Do you expect we'll feel any pity for you? We tend to take care of our own kind here. Your pursuit is far over."

"We do not wish for pity from you. It is I who pity you. Pick-pocketing from a little boy just to get what you want is pathetic and shameful," I said. I felt something surge through my chest but I could not place what it was.

The man chuckled. "You haven't a right to say what one can or cannot do little girl. You came to the turf of lowlives, what could you expect from us? All of you are…" he pulled out a switchblade the light shimmered on the object. Somehow I did not feel that afraid. My brother pulled on me to run the other way, but I did not budge. "…FAIR GAME!" The figure started to charge after me, and I pushed my brother down away from fight. The knife's blade was drawing near, but Midori acted quickly and kicked my legs from under me. I fell backwards, but was glad I only got nicked. The guy turned pushing Arashi and Midori when they lunged at him. Midori hit the building hard, sliding down to her feet. Her head was going to hurt even more today than usual.

The man we were pursuing kicked Arashi's weapons from his hands, and Anew acted quickly by shooting me with a dying-will bullet. "You'll regret not getting your brother's wallet back!" Anew called.

I closed my eyes and shamefully agreed. 'You're right…' Familiar warmth grew in my chest, my fear washing away only temporarily. I felt the tear of cloth as I freed myself from my clothes for easy mobilization. Of course, my kitty underwear and bra set was still on for some reason. An orange flame appeared from my forehead.

I heard a splurt from nearby and knew a certain someone was to pass out from a nosebleed. A soft thump was heard a little afterwards.

"ANEW!" I called to no one in particular. My brother just simply stared at me thinking I was someone from some magical girl show. "I WILL GET BACK MY BROTHER'S WALLET WITH MY DYING WILL!"

A snort was heard in front of me, and I smiled, and charged, sending a punch into the guy's face. He tumbled backwards as I ran after his tumbling form and sent a kick sending him high in mid-air. I jumped up, placing a hammer kick into his stomach, sending him back to the ground. He went down with a loud slam, the cement cracking under him. I landed on my feet at his side.

Anew leapt next to me looking down at the guy. "You should be happy it was a girl in her underwear who beat you," he said, and leaned over to pull out my brother's wallet from the guy's coat. I followed Anew over to where my brother was sitting, shocked and speechless.

Tetsuya stared up at me. "…Sis?"

"Yeah?"

"You'd make for a really weird magical girl," Tetsuya said looking up.

"Well, anyways, you're stuck with only Midori for now. I have to go home and bring Gokudera-baka with me," I said looking over at Arashi. "I can't, really go into the convenience store."

"Um… yeah, you can't," my brother agreed. "Thanks."

I nodded.

Behind me, Anew smiled under his hat.

XXX

"WHAT?"

A blonde with bangs covering his eyes nearly fell backward in a chair he was leaning far back on. Projectiles instantly appeared in his hand from under his sleeve. He did not look happy to be interrupted by his leader's surprised yell. Especially, when he had been daydreaming.

"Did he get another weird letter from that pen-pal of his?" asked a soft voice from the window seat. An indigo haired girl who was clutching onto a pillow was seen lounging on it. Her face turned to the blonde. The blonde answered her with a shrug.

"How should I know? I have no interest in the personal lives of my poorer comrades," he said.

The girl rolled her eyes and turned back to look out the window. "Not surprising," she said. 'I wonder how my brother is doing,' she thought, bitterly.

The door slammed and in came a silver-haired girl. The blonde whistled. "Shishishi… Dante's bitch is pissed," he said. The girl glared at him and kept moving, taking a sharp turn on heel towards Dante's office. She opened he door without bothering to knock.

"OIIII! WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH YOU? IT'S FUCKING FIVE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING AND I HAVE NOT GOTTEN ANY SLEEP FOR THE LAST THREE DAYS!" the girl screamed.

A brunette looked up at her. "Ah, you went on a mission, Squalo. How was it?" he asked.

"ASSHOLE! So, tell me what did your girlfriend wrote you this time?" the girl said.

"She isn't my girlfriend, trash!"

"I don't care if she's your girlfriend or not! You get fucking overprotective of her. What is it this time?"

"She got picked to be the heir of the Vongola," Dante said looking to the side. "And as the Varia…"

"As the Varia leader you have to test her?" the silver haired girl said turning Dante's head towards her.

"Yeah," Dante said.

"Everything will be alright, Dante," Squalo said, turning on her heel, the skirt of her nightgown twirled. "I'm going back to bed. C'mon in later if you need any more consolation."

"Like I need any," Dante said.

Squalo smirked. "Oh you'll need it," she said before leaving Dante's office.

Dante turned to the side, his cheeks turning pink, and scowled.

"Yeah right."


	4. I Meet the Guy Who Smiles

The Adventures of Vongola XX

**04—I Meet the Guy Who Smiles Even When Troubled**

"Yamamoto Takeshi was very good as the Rain Guardian during the tenth era. He fought in a similar manner if not almost identical with that of the Primo Rain Guardian. That with four swords, and remember this very well. You will be tested by me later on!" Anew said, pointing at a photo of a guy that reminded me of a popular jock student. Wait a minute—

"Yamamoto as in Yamamoto Izumi?" I called.

"No, he is going to be the twentieth, I was telling you some history of Vongola. Perhaps you should listen sometime instead of day-dreaming!" Anew said, whacking me in the back of the head.

"Ow! Are you always this abusive with your students?" I asked.

He whacked me in the back of the head even harder. "Abusive—me, no. Strict—yes," he said. "Now, go get ready for school. Your mission today is to find you, your generation's Rain Guardian. Make sure you go after school to visit Yamamoto Izumi. I want him as your Rain Guardian."

* * *

  
-Lunchtime-

"Hey, Twentieth!" Arashi called over to me. I turned, a little dazed from looking at the window for most of the morning. "We're looking for the Rain Guardian, right? Perhaps we'll see him at gym."

"Perhaps we will," I said, bending down to take out a bento box. I patted the seat next to mine, in which Arashi was all too happy to sit next to me. Soon followed Midori and a girl that usually sat next to her in homeroom. Midori gave me a lazy smile and the girl greeted everyone happily. Arashi immediately made a grumpy face, wanting to discuss important things, but the girl was busily talking to Midori about what was currently "in". And Anew was pretending to be the classroom's plant on the windowsill next to my desk.

"So, who is the girl?" Arashi asked nodding over at the blonde who had turned around to talk to some other friends in the classroom. "We were going to talk about looking for our Rain Guardian."

Midori narrowed her eyes. "There are still other spots that we need to fill. Plus, Hikari is familiar with the mafia," she said. "She's best friends with one—me."

Arashi's eyes widened a bit but narrowed them as he and Midori glared at one another. "So, um, what does your friend do?" I asked Midori.

Midori's eyes sparkled. "Her family owns a flower shop. Her father owns another business, but her mother is quite a flower arranger. Her full name is Sasugawa Hikari. Hikari is very obsessed with martial arts and takes lessons," she said. Then her face grimaced as she turned to us and whispered. "The way she goes about things reminds me of a very powerful Sun flame user of the Vongola. I'm still doing some things with her to prove that, so I can't help you today with the Rain Guardian, sorry."

My eyes brightened up. "Really, then we won't have to fight her if she does become our Sun Guardian?" I asked. "What color of flame is the Sun Flame anyway?"

Midori and Arashi looked at me as if surprised that I did not know the color of the Sun Flame until today. "It's yellow. Sun looks over everyone in the Sky's stead when the boss is away. Despite Storm usually being the right hand of the Vongola. Sun is in charge of healing and motivating the other guardians, standing brightly on the battlefield," Arashi said. "Lightning as you have seen is green. Lightning takes in the damage aimed at the Family and gives it back a thousand fold. I suppose Lightning would be first of the many rings of defense around the Boss."

"You're correct about that," Midori said. "Rain calms everyone down when things become really hectic and hopeless. Rain calms down and perhaps can cancel out people's dying will flames so there won't have to be a needless fight. The Rain flame is blue. Cloud is purple. It is the personification of strength and is another of the first defense circles around the Boss. Clouds refuse to let things in to the earth below it and works as a protective shield. Storm is red and is often the last remaining ring of defense around the Boss when Rain has been defeated. Storm initially distracts the enemy so that Sky can retreat and regain its strength. Storm has a tendency to be the less sympathetic of the warmer colors of the dying will flame spectrum. As for the Mist…" Her eyes narrowed. "Mist flame users are usually the less trusted of the Guardians."

"Less trusted…" I said.

Midori and Arashi nodded.

"There is a harsh history of Mist users in the past where they backstabbed their fellow Guardians and killed their bosses. They are also known as the Cursed Ones of the mafia world," Midori said. "Many Mist users have also been involved in the assassinations of the Vongola bosses. Well, its best to keep your friends close, but your enemies closer with us Vongola. Mist users are illusionists, psychics and magicians. They deceive in order to protect. Their way of doing so is perverse. Not even Sky flame users can withstand their abilities."

"And the color of the flame?" Arashi asked, not noticing my paling face.

"Indigo."

Indigo. My favorite color in the whole wide world was feared and called cursed by a world, which I would rather not want to know it existed. To me ignorance was bliss and I would have gladly allowed someone to keep my eyes veiled from the reality. My reality, that is. The proof of my family being involved with the Italian mafia rests in waking up every single day to a baby from hell. The very baby who happens to also be a hit man of the Vongola, Anew, now if only I could get my hands on someone who uses Mist dying will flames perhaps I could be free of Anew. Perhaps I would be free of the mafia world, if only for a little while.

"So, what is it that is on your mind Sawada-san? Is it about the Dying Will Flame Spectrum?" asked a voice, cheerily. I turned to see the blonde who sat across from me at lunch. Arashi and Midori were staring at her, with eyes widened. The girl giggled. "You seemed interested by the Indigo Flame," she added more softly.

"Oh, yeah. Indigo is my favorite color, and well, orange is my least favorite color," I said. "I can't understand how something so beautiful could be cursed to a world I rather not be in."

"It's inevitable, that you a new friend of mine would also be roped in with the same world Midori has always been in all her life," Hikari said. "But you can't escape it. Not when people need you, especially now." She smiled at me, and for a minute there I could see how much she shone. She literally shone and with her words brightened the troubled faces my friends and I were making. There was something about her that I did not know what to describe other than she was extremely charismatic and hopeful. She looked as if she was the type to look over someone from afar. She reminded me of…

"The sun. Yes, the sun," I said.

Hikari blinked.

"You remind me of the Sun, bright and cheery," I said.

"Oh!" Hikari said. "I get that a lot. People say I can be pretty… extreme. When it comes to that. Well, look at the time. It's almost back to boring lectures. I'll see you all again?" She smiled, hopefully at each of us. "I enjoyed our lunch time together, everyone." With that, Midori nodded her head at Arashi and I, and followed Hikari back to their seats. They brought their chairs back with them.

"You'll be alright, Nijuudaime?" Arashi asked as he patted me on the shoulder. I looked up and nodded at him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks, Gokudera-kun." He gave me a reassuring grin and walked back across the classroom to his desk. "See you after school."

* * *

Well, it was certainly an odd sight when we walked towards the corridor filled with practice rooms. One in particular had a group of boys crowded around the door, trying to push a team member out. Arashi and I looked at one another before running over to the crowd of boys in front of one of the practice rooms. It was the one for the Kendo club.

"If you're not going to try hard enough than get out of here," said one of the boys looking down at a dark haired male who did not look like he was fighting back at all. "We don't want a loser like yourself."

"You keep saying you'll be like your old self again, but lately I doubting it. Get out of here, Yamamoto," said another. There was some agreement and discussion in back of them.

"What are you doing?" Arashi called over to the guys as he had immediately recognized the male on the floor. It took me awhile to process, but when I took out the photo of a cheerful young male, Yamamoto Izumi, it then hit me. He was in my homeroom!

"Get out of here this isn't your fight," said a boy from the Kendo club. He pointed a finger at Arashi.

"Uh, could we discuss this in a peaceful way?" Izumi asked waving his hands up in front of his face. He was chuckling. Unbelievable, the guy was chuckling! Really, what did this guy do to his Kendo Club? It made me even angrier. My eyes narrowed as the males were starting to gang up on Arashi. Pretty soon there would be a fight. I would have to think up something incredibly fast and there was no Anew in sight to encourage me to take the risk. I could not depend on the Dying Will Bullet. Izumi and Arashi depended on me not to get badly beaten up or thrown out of school for misconduct.

I got in the boys' faces as well, my arms crossed over my chest as I stared at them sternly. "Gokudera-kun, help Yamamoto-san up. This concerns us as well since we are in Yamamoto-san's homeroom," I said. The boys did not stop sneering and glaring at Arashi and at Izumi, until awhile after the leader turned to me with an even more infuriated sneer.

"What do you want, little girl?" he asked nodding at me as he spat into my face. I kept from flinching away to protect my face from the spit.

I gave him a sneer of my very own. "Ippon," was all I said.

"Ippon?" he asked before his eyes narrowed at me. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I want you to give my friend here a second chance," I said looking at Yamamoto Izumi and then at the leader of his bullies. 'This time I'll take the initiative, Anew,' I thought narrowing my eyes at the leader of Izumi's bullies. "I'll verse you in a match. If I get a point, that means you let my classmate back into the Club with no problems and if I lose? Well, he'll be out without a complaint. Who wants to join a club filled with bullies anyway?"

"You think Izumi would allow a girl like to protect him?"

"No, but he also understands that there is no gender or sex on the battlefield," I said, feeling somewhat assured of myself. I smiled at him, as a few of the boys backed away from behind the boy. Perhaps I can do this.

Izumi watched with a look of surprise and then smiled. "Haha, she's right you know," he said with a chuckle.

Arashi looked over at Izumi with an upturned brow and looked at me. "Nijuudaime, what now?" he asked.

I pushed my way into the practice room, taking off my indoor shoes. "We do this immediately," I said, taking out a wooden sword and testing it. I felt nostalgia in my chest as I swung the sword a bit, but I could hardly place it. The moment I tug on my brain to pull something out akin to this feeling, I was immediately shut out. I was sure the infant from hell was around here somewhere ready to shoot me if I started regretting this. Though, I knew for a fact, if I will regret losing to this man. It seemed Izumi really liked Kendo and wanted to keep with it. I looked over at Izumi and nodded at him.

I made a silent promise to let him fight his own fights. It was important to a man to keep to his battles and to perhaps help a woman with her battles if needed. Of course, he would make up for this. Perhaps after this he would accept his fate as the Rain Guardian. Though honestly, I would prefer he becomes my friend and let Anew make the decision for me. I also preferred that he be not brought into such a dangerous world such as the mafia. Taking for granted the kind of heart Izumi might have made me slightly ill.

"Don't give up," a voice behind me said. "Never leave your eyes off your enemy. You'll regret it," the voice continued.

I knew who it was and smiled. "So you're here, Anew?"

"Yeah, I'm here. You're starting to learn what it means to take the initiative, Sawada," he said. He watched a boy from the Club walked over the leader of the bullies. The leader whispered in his ear and smirked over at me. Anew's eyes narrowed. Perhaps he was thinking the same thing as I was. That I would need what Anew would shoot into me. Yep, the Dying Will Bullet.

"Ready, little girl?" the boy mocked at me as I readied my position, giving a reassured smile to Izumi. I was going to regret losing to this guy. I was going to regret letting Izumi down. That was my motivation, my resolution. Someone gave the command to start fighting and the leader of the Kendo Club ran at me at a blinding speed. I tried defending myself, and he nicked me. The flag on his side was raised.

Round two started with the leader going after me but I managed to block his blow with mine, skidding a bit backwards as I tried parrying with him.

"What is with the name 'Nijuudaime' don't tell me you're inheriting something for such a weak little girl that you are," the leader of the Kendo Club said to me with a grin. He canceled the struggle and started another blow toward my side. I managed to block him again.

"I'm destined for a far greater thing in this world than you," I simply said. Even when I did not want it, and I just felt it somehow. That I was born in this world to do better things than bully one of my classmates like some of these guys often do I bet.

"Oh yeah and what would you do?" he asked with a grin, as he sent another blow my direction.

"Won't tell you, it's none of your busi—" I started before I realized he had gotten another point from me. I dropped to my knees, the sword leaving my hands. I knew the flag guy was going to raise his hand in victory to the club's leader.

"Well, the truth is you screwed yourself over once you messed with us."

I looked up at them with a glare.

"And quite frankly what we did as a club isn't your business either," he said.

"The sword is a symbol of honor and faith in one self and in a group of people. It is not a symbol for power," Izumi called towards the leader. "It's something I was taught. I do things for my friends. I do not do things for the sake of winning. Stand up. I know you can do this!" He called over to me. "I'm also fighting." He gave me a thumbs-up.

I stared at him with widened eyes. "So calm…" I said. "He's so freaking calm… yet he's worried." I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry out of happiness that I was actually doing something for what I believed in. I have never done this before, and the way he looked at me. The way Izumi looked at me, I wanted to cry right there. I wanted to run up to him and hug him, but this before was the obstacle. The man that bullied him and the very person that made me decide to take the initiative. I dried my eyes, standing up as I looked at Izumi with a smile and turned.

"So you won't back down?"

"No, I won't back down. Anew, don't shoot me with anything," I said looking at the little hit man. He smiled at me under the rim of his hat. "I think I understand what friendship really is. I think I understand what this sword means to Yamamoto-san." I said looking at the wooden sword. I pointed it at the leader of the club. "And I'll make sure Yamamoto-san stays proud of what he was taught!"

"Go, NIJUUDAIME!" Arashi said as he punched the air. I could not help but grin as I took posture like Kendo competitors often do. It was a good thing Tetsuya got me to watch Kendo with him. I was the only one around family-wise and I knew now he would have another person in that very household to enjoy those competitions with. Another friend, that is all that mattered to me. Not some stupid mafia world. Not my stupid father who needs me to carry on the Vongola name. I want Izumi to smile more and to be cheerful. I want him to be my friend like Midori and Arashi are. More importantly, I wanted him to have faith in me. Just as he was now, despite all my clumsy attempts to evade my opponent's strikes.

What I did not know at the time, the Dying Will Flame in Yamamoto Izumi woke up and was active. Its tranquil properties calming Sky down and asking my own flames to concentrate on giving me the amount of strength I need for this fight.

"There's something about her, boss, that changed," another of the leader's followers said looking over at me. "I think she managed to gain her resolve."

"Of course she gained a resolve, but I assure you, little girl, it's not as strong as mine," the leader said.

"Let's just start," I said, taking my place again.

The command "start" and I immediately attacked my opponent, this time with strong resolve. Blows were made and defended against, as I remained motivated in this battle. I actually wanted to succeed. I want to succeed. I want another person other than my brother, Midori and Arashi to be proud in the things I have already accomplished. I felt at ease, and I was relaxed. And it was definitely from what Izumi told me as I faked to the left to get away from a blow. I turned the other way, sending my sword into the leader of the club's chest, before he could react. The flag did not went up, but it was obvious the flag person was torn between whatever the Kendo club leader said to him and my obvious victory.

Izumi walked up to the flag person and chuckled as he lifted the arm that carried my point flag. "An ippon for miss…" he looked at me, questioningly.

"Sawada Tsuyo," I said, with a nod at him.

"An ippon for Tsuyo-chan!" Izumi called.

I smiled, feeling so elated that I fell onto my knees. I felt so weak, and so very happy. My knees were shaking ever since I was matched up against the very person that made me angry today. Izumi and Arashi hurried over to me. Anew was on Arashi's shoulder. I grinned at them.

"I did it… I did it without Anew helping," I said, tears were flooding my eyelids. "I took the initiative finally. With my whole heart, I took the initiative…" I collapsed into Arashi's chest, and as Anew said later on happy tears were falling down my face. He also said as I slept that he was proud of me.

* * *

To be continued…

Note: I wanted to do a chapter where she did not have to use the bullet, but she will in the next chapter. I guarantee it. We're going back to using the bullets. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you in chapter 5. I also drew Cloud, Mist, Hikari and Tsuyo of The Adventures of Vongola XX. They are uploaded on my deviantArt account: bararosa.


	5. I Witness the Weirdest Love Confession

**The Adventures of Vongola XX**

**05—I Witness the Weirdest Love Confession**

**Note:** I still can't place how I want Izumi, Midori and Arashi to pose in my picture of them. (Ponder, ponder.) Under the deviations of "Blow Me Away" and "Trust In Me" I drew so far Hikari, Kumoru, the unnamed Mist Guardian and Tsuyo. My account on deviantArt is "bararosa". After Izumi, Midori and Arashi I will follow with the Varia, though I am still deciding the Lightning, Sun and Cloud Varia Guardians.

Thank you for the hits/views, reviews, the favorites and the alerts. Please continue to do so in the future. I would love to hear from you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It has come to my attention that Reborn will kill me if I do not put this disclaimer up. (Panic, panic.)

**27 59 33 L 80 69 96 18 R**

"WHAT! You decided to quit?" I nearly shouted as I stared at Izumi's grinning face at Midori, Arashi, Hikari and myself. "Are you sure? You really seemed to enjoy that club and wanted to continue."

Izumi just chuckled. "Yeah, I'm serious," he said. He turned to Arashi. "Anything you want to add?" he asked with a cheerful smile on his face.

"I think you're insane," Arashi said with a glare.

"I want to see if it's the sword I can dedicate my life to," Izumi said. "On a happier note. We were given homework today due tomorrow? How about we do that later today!" he said looking at me.

I turned pink at the mention of this. A teacher had assigned Izumi and me extra homework since we failed one of his pop quizzes. I had not read the chapter the teacher assigned. And quite frankly, Izumi did not either. We had a packet given to us to finish by tomorrow with a lot of questions. "Yeah, sure. It'll be fun doing homework together as a group," I said.

Hikari looked at me with a pleading look. I stared at her blinking. "Could you come with me and Midori after school today? I need to uh…" she said turning red. "Do something. And it's girls' only." She said looking over at Arashi who looked like he was ready to follow me into the pit of hell wherever may I go with Midori and Hikari. However, when she said it, he looked like a kicked puppy.

Midori smirked. "It's all right, Arashi, you're a girl in my eyes," she said patting him on the head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arashi exclaimed, furiously as Midori giggled. He glared at her.

I could not help but smile.

"I'll be fine with Midori for today. Plus it was her turn to guard me the other day. Take a break and show Izumi the ropes," I said.

"But…" Arashi said looking over at Izumi's dopey smile and sighed. "Fine."

"I'll meet you guys at my house so we can do homework," I said to Izumi and Arashi and continued to eat my lunch.

**27 59 33 L 80 69 96 18 R**

We were helping Hikari sweep up the classroom since the other classmates left on her for their own clubs instead of helping her. She tried telling us that it was always like that when she was assigned to certain things and that she was used to it. But we refused to not help her. I was clumsy with the mop, but I did my best to finish the job and so I did. Anew was with us under the guise of a plushie. He wanted to know more about Hikari and perhaps see if Midori's right about her. He told me that he was in on the conversation between Midori and I the other day. He said he was disguised as one of the plants in the classroom.

Odd.

Midori and Hikari were chatting about something I could not help but overhear. I wanted to know why Hikari wanted me to go with her and that the guys were not to partake in this hangout. Midori had a concern look on her face and Hikari was trying to reassure her of something.

"You know how she reacted to when you admitted your crush on Kyoya," Midori said, quietly towards Hikari. I kept to what I was doing. "And now you want to act on your feelings? Why?"

Hikari smiled and looked to the side. "I've been having problems lately in my martial arts training. My sifu is really starting to get pissed off. I keep thinking about him every single day. I know he isn't the type to want to go out with girls in high school. That he's so devoted to his Disciplinary Committee and …" she faded looking down. "This is really important for me Midori. The outcome does not matter in anyway. I want this out of the way. Over with so I can do more training and to get stronger."

Midori sighed. "I'm really not sure if I want you to do this or not, but I guess I have no choice but to support you. And I'm sure Tsuyo supports you no matter who you are crushing on," she said with a smile.

Hikari gave Midori a very blinding smile, and smiled over to me. I turned pink when I made eye contact with her and went back to work to make it look like I was working. I had suddenly felt ashamed that I had listened on the conversation. But I could not help it. I wanted to see more of why I was asked here.

"She shines," Anew said, quietly so that only I can here.

"Yeah, she does," I agreed.

"She has the potential to become your Sun Guardian, but I want to be sure," Anew said.

I rolled my eyes.

Hikari grinned. "I'm so happy you were able to come. Extremely so," she said to me as she clasped her hands together. I blinked but smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it," I said as I brought over my mop and the water that was starting to become rather murky. We were finished cleaning the classroom and now all we needed to do was clean up the supplies we used from the janitor's. We walked out of the classroom towards the janitor's when Hikari saw a particular dark-haired boy walking down the corridor with two other males. All three of them were sporting a red armband with "Disciplinary Committee" embroidered onto it. Hikari and the dark-haired boy made eye contact.

I recognized him immediately. He was Kyoya Kumoru, another tonfa user and from a well-known family who lived for years in Namimori. They were highly devoted to this town. It was even said that his family were most likely descended from a Shogun. In an odd way Kyoya Kumoru was charismatic, though I would have to say he ruled with fear not just with an iron fist. Of course the family were well known for joining the police force. Perhaps Kumoru was thinking of joining it as well.

On one of my many visits to the Disciplinary Committee room because of my much lateness, I saw that there was a painting of someone who looked just like Kumoru. The only difference was that he had gray eyes and black hair. Kumoru had deep purple hair and deep colored eyes. Kumoru had said it was an ancestor, named Kyoya Hibari. He was also a disciplinary committee leader when he went to Namimori. I saw that day, in his eyes, the amount of respect and honor he had for the person in the portrait. He really wanted to follow in the man's footsteps. Before long however, he noticed that I saw him with a soft expression, and I was immediately dismissed from the room.

That same soft expression, despite it was mixed with his usual glare was fixed upon Hikari as he walked past the three of us. He was most likely on his way to the rooftops. Most likely, we will be headed there too. Just as Hikari and Midori discussed, Hikari wanted to confess to him. That same soft expression he fixed on Hikari, it confused me. Did he too share the same feelings, or rather; did he know he was not the only strong martial artist in this school? From what Midori told me, when Hikari and her were sparring, Hikari nearly knocked down a tree with one of her kicks.

Scary.

Hikari turned a faint pink and nodded, respectfully at Kumoru. He gave her a brief nod as well before turning back and continuing his way down the corridor. I could feel somewhere deep down that there was a connection between Hikari and Kumoru- Most likely, a strange connection. I was about to be proven right later on in the day.

**27 59 33 L 80 69 96 18 R**

"What? You want to talk to our leader?" asked a disciplinary committee member as he glared down at Hikari, Midori and myself. "Why would he want to talk to a bunch of girls when he has his duties he's devoted to? And plus there is that on"—

"Let them or I will make you kiss Death," uttered a male voice, coldly. "I think I heard a bit about this girl." It was Kumoru. He turned his attention on us three, setting his eyes on Hikari. "And I heard a lot from the other weaklings about this weakling here too." His eyes narrowed on me. I wanted to hide behind Midori. He smirked, knowing fully well he had me frightened.

His committee member turned red with embarrassment and purple in fear, before running back towards the other members. "O-Of course, sir!" he shouted, saluted at Kumoru before he left.

Midori's eyes narrowed at Kumoru as if she was telling him "I will kill you if you hurt my Hikari-chan." With that I hid behind Hikari that was when I heard a whacking sound and I turned to see a small hand shove a note pad in my face. I took it and looked down at it:

_Vongola Twentieth Boss Candidate's Agenda_

_ Talk with subordinates._

_ Help subordinate with her crush._

_ If a fight breaks out (which, most likely will) the boss will have to stop her subordinates and their opponent._

_ Objective: To see if Sasagawa Hikari and Kyoya Kumoru have what it takes to be Twentieth Generation Sun and Cloud Guardians._

"WHAT THE F"— before I could do such a foolish thing as curse in front of Kyoya Kumoru, Anew managed to reach around me and punch me in the cheek. That was all it took for Kumoru to notice the devil baby in the stereotypical mafia-styled suit. His dark eyes narrowed at him as if in interest but he continued to look at Midori, trying to glare her down, but she was not backing down. She gestured her thumb at Hikari.

"She wants to talk to you. Stop glaring at me for," Midori said.

Was she stupid or something? That was Kyoya Kumoru for heaven's sakes. He would kill you if you even so much as yell at him. It surprised me that he did not take his tonfa out just yet.

Anew hopped down. "Looks like I've been spotted," he said.

Kumoru looked at me. "Bringing kids younger than twelve is against the school's rules. Especially, babies," he said.

Anew looked up at Hikari. "You want to tell him something you have been hiding in your heart for so long," he said.

Hikari blushed and nodded. "Y-Yes, I do," she said, and fidgeted.

Kumoru raised a brow.

Midori and I backed up a few steps, enough to give Hikari the support she needs, and to give Kumoru the space he needs. I just hoped he would not punish Hikari for having a crush on him. That would really crush her and her training with whomever she was training under. Anew knew there was to be a fight in the future, and apparently Hikari probably knew as well. I could see a slight bulge in one of the skirt pockets. Hikari looked at Kumoru with a determined look.

"I'm rather pissed that my feelings are getting in the way of my training!" she said, which made me and Midori fall over. What the… Is that anyway of starting a love confession? Her eyes narrowed. "Extremely pissed off! That I declare this certain action towards you, and if I don't I will surely regret it to the extreme!"

"Oh?" Kumoru asked, looking slightly—keyword slightly—amused. "I heard such things are against school rules."

Hikari's fists clenched as she glared at Kumoru. I never saw this version of Hikari before. She was always so sunny and bubbly. She smirked as she put a hand in her pocket and took out what looked to be knuckles and gloves. She placed the gloves on as she looked at Kumoru, who was getting even more interested.

"Weapons are against the rules as well. Two rules broken, I'm quite surprised, Sasagawa," Kumoru said, in a mock tone worthy of a Kyoya.

"A girl would do just about anything to get the boy of her dreams, or are you just as oblivious as Tsuyo over here?" Midori asked as she nodded her head towards Tsuyo. "Even get into all sorts of trouble just to get a boy's attention." She smirked. "I'm sure you heard all about her grand obsession to all kinds of martial arts."

"I promised Sifu I would never do something so foolish as bully someone, or hit someone without a reason to. But if it's to get your attention and to steal your heart I will. And I won't give up without battling you even under the 'guise of a detention!" Hikari said, her face turning red with anger, embarrassment and the fact she was confessing to her crush.

I turned pale. "This … is … a love confession? It's more like … asking someone for a duel!" I said, as my hands went through my hair in frustration. This was insane!

"I, Sasagawa Hikari, have a crush on Kyoya Kumoru-senpai!" Hikari declared, getting into a stance that was somewhat like boxing, but it was more… stationary. "And if I win this match, you have no choice but to go out on a date with me."

Kumoru looked extremely amused and excited at the same time. "Then again there are those rules you broke, weakling," he said, and simply turned away. "Why should I fight a girl?"

My eyes widened as I looked over at Hikari. Did THE Kyoya Kumoru just reject her? THE Kyoya Kumoru who would never reject any challenges and never backs down from using his tonfa against rule-breakers. Midori looked like she wanted to kill him. Hikari looked down, her wavy, platinum blonde hair falling into her eyes. It cast shadows over eyes much like Anew's hat does whenever he was heavily annoyed with me.

I looked down at Anew who was in a similar position. He angled his hat to overshadow his eyes. Did he do this when he was upset? I turned back to Hikari, whose shoulders were shaking. That's when I noticed it, when I walked up to her. She was starting to cry. She looked so strong from before, but then …

"Hikari?" I asked.

"Hikari…" Midori said, concerned. Her attention went to Kumoru walking away from Hikari. "YOU BASTARD!" she said, pulling out her cow-print gloves. I swear I could see the green lightning in her eyes. She pulled them out as she started walking towards Kumoru.

A hand outstretched to stop Midori in her path. "Hikari…" she said looking over at Hikari.

Tears were falling her eyes, but she definitely looked determined to get her way. She stormed forward, after Kumoru; turning him towards her she punched him in the face.

"Boss!" his disciplinary committee members cried as they looked worriedly at Kumoru.

"Hikari!" Midori shouted, eyes widening. "She… she would never do something like that."

"She snapped," Anew informed her as he jumped up to sit on my shoulder. Midori looked down at Anew. "This is the Sun and Cloud test for them."

Midori and I looked at one another.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

Anew smirked. "Oh, you'll see," he said.

"Sun brings everyone together and outshines the Family's enemies," a voice was heard and I turned to see Arashi and Izumi next to me.

"ARASHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I called. Midori was too focused on Hikari to even care.

"When I heard the disciplinary committee shouting for their boss I came," Arashi said. He grinned. "I hoped it was not you who punched him." His facial expression stiffened. "But I never knew Little Miss Sunshine was the type to punch him when he has his back turned."

"She got rejected," I said.

Arashi blinked. "Rejected?"

"As in, Kumoru rejected her odd confession," I said.

"Odd?"

"You saw what happened," I said.

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO ALL DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE PRESIDENTS!" I heard Hikari shout. "A real disciplinary committee president is supposed to honor everyone's challenge and request of them no matter how insane it is!"

Kumoru's eyes widened as he looked to see he was bleeding from the corner of his lip.

Damn.

"To hit the disciplinary committee president is against the school rules," Kumoru said taking out his tonfa. He narrowed his eyes at Hikari. "Prepare to have a kiss with Death." He made a swipe with his tonfa but Hikari dodged and lowered herself so she could kick Kumoru's legs from under him.

"He doesn't want to fight against her," Anew said.

"Tell me something I don't know," Midori said, annoyed.

Hikari smirked. "Not unless it is you who is the Reaper," she said, flipping backwards as Kumoru made another attack. "I'm someone who does not quit until I get something what I want. I want you and I want to have the extreme strength and wisdom of a master martial artist!"

Kumoru's eyes narrowed at her. "I reject to take you up on that offer. You know I do not have time for such foolishness," he said.

"It would only be one date," Hikari answered as both she and Kumoru blocked each other's attacks. "Besides, I'm getting ready for college."

"Not with the suspension I'm about to give you," Kumoru said, swinging his other tonfa at her. Hikari was hit; she too attacked him all the same—with her fist. And again, in the same place where she last punched him to be exact. They both had blood trickling down from their respective corners of their lips as they glared at each other. "Don't you know how good that would look on your resume?"

"Not when my feelings for you are ruining my training!" she shouted as they both pushed away from one another. They ran towards one another.

"You have to stop this before it gets even worse," Anew said to me.

"What? But I …"

"You'll regret it if you didn't," Anew said, shooting me with a Dying Will bullet. He flipped off and landed on Midori's shoulder, startling her quite a bit. I landed backwards, stopping midway before rising back up, my uniform coming off as I zoomed towards the fight.

"I WILL SAVE HIKARI FROM GETTING FURTHER PUNISHED WITH MY DYING WILL!" I shouted. Just as Kumoru and Hikari were getting nearer to one another I grabbed their wrists, as they were about to attack each other. In my Dying Will state I did something I would later regret. I flipped them both down on the pavement of the roof of school. I did not pay attention around me as everyone just stared, speechless.

"Just like a true mafia boss," Arashi said as he fell to the ground towards Izumi. Blood was spewing out of his nose. Izumi simply chuckled.

"She's pretty extreme I guess," Izumi said, rubbing his nose.

My flame disappeared and I looked at both Kumoru and Hikari who were both death glaring me.

"Stripping down to your underwear is against school rules, Sawada," Kumoru deadpanned.

"You do not interrupt my extreme love confession!" Hikari shouted.

My eyes widened as I jumped backwards and away from them. "I… I wanted to save Hikari from being punished more! That's all! And… and…Kumoru please just give Hikari a chance!" I shouted before speeding towards the nearest set of stairways. My cheeks were red from embarrassment. I slowed down, making sure I was not being chased down. On my way I heard a voice behind me.

"Nice teddy bear panties, kufufu," the voice said. I shivered, my fists clenched and as I turned, I noticed a dark haired male with opposite colored eyes. He looked exactly like the popular, mafia criminal I did a report on—Rokudo Mukuro. Before I could yell at him about commenting on my panties and bra, he just disappeared.

I swore I could still hear his chuckling.

**27 59 33 L 80 69 96 18 R**

To be continued…

Please look at my profile for the newest poll. I know it's early but still. /: It'll be up for awhile however I start to head into the first arc. Please comment. Whoever wants to beta this, please feel free.

I'm also thinking about cross-posting my stories onto the Lunaescence Archives site. See you in chapter six.


	6. In Which I Meet A Fellow Student Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I do own my original characters. Someone informed me of my stupidity. I take it I have to do more practice on the Japanese language than I already am. This is my second semester taking Japanese and I want to study it further on my own. Anyways, pretend that Kyoya Kumoru is Hibari Kumoru. –Blushes, rather embarrassed.-

**Pairing/s:** I leave it up to you but I do have some level of idea of which ones I want paired with whom.

**Update for Polls:** I am soon adding Kumoru to the list of characters for the current poll. It should be up for a pretty long time until I put up chapter 20. If you had already taken the poll, leave a review voting for your favorite character.

**Thank You**: For the hits and the reviews. Keep them up; I want to hear from you.

**Characters Thus Far:**

**Sawada Tsuyo—**The heroine of this story. The only things she is good at are freaking out over her new friends, fleeing and cooking. She still is not happy about her family being in the mafia, nor is she very happy about being chosen as a candidate for the twentieth generation boss. She wants to protect her brother and seems very grown-up and mature than her predecessors. She might become one of the few girls who had lead the Vongola Famiglia.

**Gokudera Arashi—**We could very well say he is Tsuyo's best friend. I guess he has some bragging rights to a degree, although there are some things he is not proud of. He really needs to get used to seeing girls in underwear. It is turning out to be everyday, anyways. Instead of fighting with explosives or guns, he fights with crossbows that have the insignia for Octava Vongola. Perhaps, he is a descendant of hers? His relatives admit he looks very much like the first Storm Guardian. He is the twentieth Storm Guardian and "right-hand".

**Sasagawa Hikari—**Very obsessed with any type of martial art, but her one true love is Kung fu. Although, we are not too sure about whom her master (or "sifu") is we could speculate as someone whom Anew knows very well. She is very bubbly and sweet, although she can get testy when something disrupts the balance she has between training, school, and friends. She is the Sun Guardian candidate for the twentieth generation. She also has a large crush on Kumoru.

**Midori Bolvino—**A little like Lambo and Lampo, Midori is the next boss of the Bolvino family. Although she does possess Sky flames, Lightning flames comes naturally to her. She is Hikari's best friend and vice versa. She also comes as demanding around Tsuyo. Although she argues a lot with Tsuyo, she is extremely loyal to her. Supposedly, Midori has a bit of Chinese in her other than Japanese and Italian. Perhaps she descended from BOTH I-Pin and Lambo? Her first name means "green" in Japanese. She is the Lightning Guardian candidate for the twentieth generation.

**Yamamoto Izumi—**Very much like the boy, Yamamoto Takeshi, although he is less into baseball than Kendo. He has quit the Kendo club in order to test his dedication to the sword. Like all the males in the Yamamoto lineage, he is going to inherit the sushi restaurant like the head male before him. We should expect him to be a better cook than Tsuyo. His name "izumi" means spring (water body, not the season). He is candidate for Rain Guardian.

**Hibari Kumoru**—The very boy who worships Hibari Kyoya and wants to continue the long line of males getting involved with the Disciplinary Committee. His name "Kumoru" means "to be gloomy" or "to be cloudy". Anew wishes for him to be the Twentieth Cloud Guardian candidate because of his lineage.

**Anew**—Also known as, "hell baby" by Tsuyo is from Reborn's long line of successors of the "Curse". Despite the Arcobaleno curse being broken years and years ago, there has now been a need for the Arcobaleno again. He is the owner of the yellow pacifier, and is determined to see that Tsuyo makes it to being the Twentieth Vongola boss without fail.

**Chapter 6: In Which I Meet A Fellow Student**

"Oh c'mon it'll be good for you to join something!" Midori called after me as I started to walk out of the school. I had just left her standing there. Today after school we were having a small presentation of the clubs that were still recruiting. Some of them, I honestly did not care for but there were others that I was somewhat interested. But there was always that one factor that made it impossible for me.

"Tetsuya is not going to be happy at all, not being able to have a snack already prepared for him and someone to greet when he comes home," I said.

"Then, ask the officers of the club you want to join if you could bring your brother along?" Midori suggested.

"There's still the thing with Anew and …" I trailed off.

Midori blinked at me. I know she was trying to take my mind off my guilt for breaking up the battle between Hikari and Kumoru, but unfortunately it just was not working. I was very worried about seeing either of them in the halls. After what happened, Hikari started to ignore me. I think she was angry she could not let her feelings run wild on Kumoru. Midori and Arashi tried to persuade me that it would be temporary and the girl would get over it, but it seemed she was serious.

Midori looked to the side. "Oh, um… there's that too," she said, understanding what I meant.

"It's just that, I'm still getting used to the idea of being born a possible candidate for an Italian mafia. I guess the only good thing about this is the fact my father isn't a Yakuza," I said with a smile. "Still, it's pretty… saddening that Mom and Dad didn't have time for us or the time to make us realize why they were away. It makes me angry that they're still doing whatever they can to keep Tetsuya and my innocence."

Midori nodded. "Perhaps, we'll find something for you to do after school," she said.

"While we wait for Hikari to stop being mad at me?" I asked. "I'm still really sorry for getting in her way but school is also important for someone like her."

Midori giggled. "She's a little annoyed, yes, but she'll get over it. I'm more worried about Kumoru than I am about her. She still likes you," she said. "Now that you stopped the match with your dying will Kumoru is probably going to challenge you or bully you even more."

All I could do was nod in agreement. She was correct about that. After the fight, I would see more of Kumoru than I liked. Speaking of such, he was walking around, monitoring the halls as usual. He looked over at me, his eyes narrowed, and I gulped. His violet eyes looked like they would pierce into anything and the way he frowned at me was not a good sign. He must be really furious he got out of "punishing" Hikari. I sighed, before I was twirled around to face Arashi.

He gave me a reassuring smile and next to him was Yamamoto Izumi. Izumi sent Midori and I a winning smile before Hikari joined up. Hikari's blue eyes and mine locked, but she turned to Midori.

Annoyed at me, as if. More like she was madder than blazes.

I sighed looking around to see a familiar figure standing by the gates looking on the school grounds as students started gathering about. The smells of the grills were overpowering the scent of the flowers and plants. But all of my senses were focused on the character at the gate.

A hand fisted around one of the thin, metal columns looking up at the sky. When he turned, our eyes locked. It was the same character as before.

It was the pervert who complimented on my panties.

My eyes narrowed at him and he had the nerve to smile at me. The wind picked up around us, playing with the fabric of our school uniforms and hair. He looked like he was mouthing something towards me, but I could not quite grasp what he was trying to tell me. His dark locks of hair were getting in the way of his mouth.

"Hey, Nijuudaime-hime!" called Arashi's voice from in back of me. "If you don't hurry, you won't be able to get any Takoyaki!"

"C… Arashi? Coming!" I called as I turned back to find him gone. I turned facing the fair and hurried to the spot Arashi was saving for me. "Uh, thanks."

"No problem. You just suddenly spaced out," he said.

I laughed nervously. "There was someone I saw the other day, that's all. He just stopped by to see what our school was doing, I guess," I said.

"A student? There was no one there," he said.

My eyes widened. No one was there? That could not be possible. I saw him with my own eyes. He was standing there near the gate. I shook my head. Perhaps this is something I can talk to with Anew.

So, with that, I managed to get some takoyaki and enjoyed the first part of the club fair.

Arashi and I were walking home together. We saw no sign of Anew anywhere. Arashi and I were about to implode from the club presentation. We got to sign a few lists of clubs we found interesting. Anew believed Arashi would sign up on any of the clubs I wanted to join—and he was correct. There was also a club that Arashi refused to join that I wanted to join, so I was a little bit happy I was not going to be—

Izumi had appeared out of nowhere and walked with us. He grinned at me and I smiled, nervously. "So, did you join Cooking Club?"

My face gawked at Izumi. Well, I guess I have someone pretty laid-back with me for the club, but still, I kind of want to get away from all the mafia stuff. Especially those whom Anew named for my "guardians", and honestly I was still confused about the whole thing. Not to mention, I did not appreciate running around in only my undergarments when Anew shot that weird gun of his. I sighed looking down at the floor. Did any of my predecessors felt the same way I was feeling?

Most likely, but I was hardly brave to bring the topic up with Anew. Who knows how he would react?

Still, he has not told a thing to me about his background. He has the advantage knowing mine. I still was not at all happy with him mooching off of me, but he was following his guise as a mere home tutor pretty damn well—for a baby that is. I guess that would allow him refuge in my household. Still, I wonder what Arashi was bringing to the table and if he ever will bring something to the table.

Oh, right. Protection as my right hand man, and not mention my little brother was rather happy with having an older brother figure in the house. However, I still have not figured out why Anew likes to sneak poison in whatever food I give Arashi. Though, I do admit it amuses me to see Arashi's reaction when he does. Perhaps I like having the new additions in the household?

Speaking of new additions to the household, we stopped just a block away from my house. Izumi had off today, so he could study with us. Well, study about the Vongola, his role in my odd group of friends, and well do regular homework. Back to the new additions of the household, there were a lot of men around my house conversing amongst each other in Italian. I got bits and pieces since foreign language has always been the only class that truly interested me.

They were talking about their boss wanting to meet one of the candidates for the Vongola Family. Wait, ONE OF THE CANDIDATES?

What?

Other than that, I vowed to study more Italian. It was obvious Anew was not going to tell me much about the mafia world, and no one else would bother to confront me and tell me. Not even Arashi, which was rather odd. As for Izumi, he thought it was some Live-Action Role-Play game with some pretty realistic weapons, effects and stunts.

On the other hand, Hikari knew and Kumoru felt suspicious of us, especially of Anew. For a best friend of a mafia boss' daughter, I would have to say she is crazy to accept her role amongst my new friends. Then again, Midori was there with her having another role amongst my group of friends.

"Oh, more people for our LARP?" Izumi asked as he chuckled a bit.

I shook my head.

"No," Arashi said moving closer to me as his green eyes narrowed at the black suits. "I don't care who they are, they're in Nijuudaime-hime's property."

"…" was all Izumi did not say as his hand moved to his wooden sword.

We moved closer, cautiously, only to spot a dirty-blonde male dressed in a hooded sweatshirt, cargo pants and leather sandals that covered most of his feet. His eyes were covered by sunglasses and his hands were in his pockets. Next to him was Anew, most of his hair covered by his hat. He was conversing happily with the dirty blonde in Italian.

"A…" before I said anything else, the dirty-blonde slipped his sunglasses up, revealing gloved fingers and bright, sky-blue eyes.

"You must be Sawada Tsuyo, pleasure to meet you," he said with a smile. Before I could react he made his greeting more sincere by taking my hand and kissing it. "I was another student of Anew's, Leonardo Cavallone."

"It is always standard for someone like you to have a tutor like myself," Anew said as he turned to me. "Leonardo, would you dismiss most of your men for now?"

"No, I don't mind. I must be somewhat intimidating," he said winking at my still stunned face. He walked off and pretty soon; there was a march of black suits leaving for another location. Perhaps, he parked a multitude of cars along another block? I turned to look at Anew and gave him my best 'what the hell were you doing' face, but it certainly did not faze him in the slightest.

Anew simply smiled up at me.

"That is your senior. I taught him before I went to Japan to teach you," he said. "He is of an allied family and like you, started out as a useless, whiney teenager. He'll be helping me train you from time to time. This will be one of those times."

I stared at him and then back at the charming Italian walking back towards us.

Arashi and Izumi looked at each other and down at the baby.

"THERE IS NO WAY AM I GOING TO LET THAT LADIES' MAN TEACH THE TWENTIETH!" Arashi pointed at Leonardo, shouting down at Anew.

Things are just starting to get even crazier.


	7. In Which I Meet A Fellow Student Part 2

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (Home Tutor Hitman Reborn). I do own my original characters.

**Pairing/s:** I leave it up to you but I do have some level of idea of which ones I want paired with whom.

**Update for Polls:** So far the winners of the poll are Arashi and Hikari. I will not be ending the poll so soon. I may actually restart it when I finally get into the first arc of this story.

**Apology**:I am very sorry for taking so long as I did, but I really can't update as much I want to anymore. I am quite possibly on the list for Artist Alley for Anime Next (located in Somerset, New Jersey June 10-12, 2011); so I need to get enough artworks done and their prints ordered. For those of you who are coming to Anime Next, I will be Chrome Dokuro, Luffy and quite possibly a mystery cosplay. I am also trying to transfer to a four-year college from my two-year college. And I will be trying to complete a chapter for one of my original comics. It's a manga-styled comic called 4REAL.

**Thank you!** For taking the time to read my stories, please be patient with me further.

* * *

**Characters Thus Far:**

**Sawada Tsuyo**—the heroine of this story. The only things she is good at are freaking out over her new friends, fleeing and cooking. She is still not happy about her family being the mafia business, nor is she happy about being chosen for the twentieth generation of the Vongola. She wants to protect her brother seems very grown-up and mature than her predecessors. She might become one of the few girls who had leaded the Vongola Famiglia.

**Gokudera Arashi—**we could very well say he is Tsuyo's best friend. I guess he has some bragging rights, although there are some things he is not proud of. He really needs to get used to seeing girls in underwear. It is turning into an everyday occurrence. Instead of fighting with explosives or guns, he fights with crossbows that have the insignia for Octava Vongola. Perhaps, he is a descendant of hers? His relatives admit he looks very much like the first Storm Guardian. He is the twentieth Storm Guardian and "right hand".

**Sasagawa Hikari—**Very obsessed with any type of martial art; however her true love is Kung Fu. Although we are not too sure about who her master (or "sifu") is we could very well speculate him or her whom Anew knows very well. She is very bubbly and sweet, although she can get testy when something disrupts the balance she has between training, school and friends. She is the Sun Guardian candidate for the twentieth generation. She also has a large crush on Kumoru.

**Midori Bolvino—** like Lambo and Lampo, Midori is the next boss of the Bolvino family. Although she does possess Sky flames, Lightning flames comes naturally to her. She is Hikari's best friend and vice versa. She also comes as demanding around Tsuyo. Although she argues a lot with Tsuyo she is extremely loyal to her. Supposedly, Midori has a bit of Chinese in her other than Japanese and Italian. Perhaps she is descendant of both I-Pin and Lambo? Her first name means "green" in Japanese. She is the Lightning Guardian candidate for the twentieth generation.

**Yamamoto Izumi—**Very much like the boy, Yamamoto Takeshi, Izumi is more into Kendo than baseball. He has quit the Kendo Club in order to test his dedication to the sword. Like all the males in the Yamamoto lineage, he is going to inherit the sushi restaurant like the head male before him. We should expect him to be a better cook than Tsuyo. His name "izumi" means spring (a small water body). He is candidate for Rain Guardian.

**Hibari Kumoru—**the very boy who worships Hibari Kyoya, and wants to continue the long line of males involved with the Disciplinary Committee. His name "Kumoru" means "to be gloomy" or "to be cloudy". Anew wishes for him to be the Twentieth Cloud Guardian candidate because of his lineage. For now, he wants nothing to do with the others.

**Anew—**Also known as, "hell baby" by Tsuyo, he is from Reborn's long line of successors of the "Curse". Despite the Arcobaleno curse being broken years and years ago, there has now been a need for the Curse again. He is the owner of the yellow pacifier, and is determined to see that Tsuyo makes it to being the Twentieth Vongola boss without fail.

**Mysterious Mist Boy—**a mysterious Mist flame user who seems to have a tendency to come up out of nowhere to Tsuyo. Who is he and what does he want from Tsuyo?

**Leonardo Cavallone**—Supposedly Anew's former student and descendant of Dino Cavallone, just why did he come to Japan anyway?

* * *

_**The Adventures of Vongola XX**_

**Chapter 007—In Which I Meet a Fellow Student Part II**

"_That is your senior. I taught him before I went to Japan to teach you," Anew said. "He is of an allied family and like you, started out as a useless, whiney teenager. He'll be helping me train you from time to time. This will be one of those times."_

_I stared at him and then back at the charming Italian walking back towards us._

_Arashi and Izumi looked at each other and down at the baby._

"_THERE IS NO WAY AM I GOING TO LET THAT LADIES' MAN TEACH THE TWENTIETH!" Arashi pointed at Leonardo shouting down at Anew._

_Things are just starting to get even crazier._

Well, this was certainly an interesting way to treat dinner time. The Sawada household was always quiet, but never this type of quiet. There was so much tension in the air. I wanted to hide under the table. Tetsuya was just simply staring at the strange man that came into our household. Anew was just looking from Arashi and Leonardo and then at me with the strangest smile I have ever seen in my entire life.

I poked at my meat with my chopsticks, breathing in and out slowly, trying to calm myself down. Why were guys so … weird? I will have to ask Tetsuya, because I will never get an answer out of the three other males in the room.

"So, um, where in Italy are you from, anyway?" I asked in Japanese, knowing fully well, from experience the newcomer knew enough Japanese to get by. It really would not hurt for him to practice it now, would it? And I was certainly not comfortable with him enough to be practicing my Italian.

"Sicily," Leonardo Cavallone answered with a smile. It was charming smile I knew fully well from just hours of knowing him.

"That's usually where mafia children are from," Anew stated as I had wanted to sink down in my chair. "Well, for the Italian mafia anyway. We are currently on Yakuza territory."

He could say such things so calmly and without batting an eye, but normal people—like me—for instance, would freak out. Tetsuya was simply staring at the foreigner with an interested look. He was always interested in the criminal underworld, as well as whatever he was currently fawning over. Tetsuya liked telling me all kinds of scenarios from his Crime stories and asking me who I thought was the culprit. I would have to admit some of the motives were rather interesting. However, when it came to crime on the street, I was highly frightened for some reason.

Just thinking of what Anew had told me about Hyper Intuition, I would have to admit he might have proof that my parents were actually involved in the Criminal Underworld and crime syndicate. There was no way I could even explain what the Vongola truly was, except a bunch of people gathering around some table in black suits. Arrogant people, to add, who think they would never get caught. Arrogant people who thought they would be the rulers of the mafia world. What was so great about a world in which it was all "dog eats dog" and what not? There was some kind of pride that members of the mafia had and now that I think about it, the only ones that proven they have that kind of pride were Midori, Arashi, Anew and this guy, Leonardo.

As for Hikari, Izumi and Kumoru, they had a totally different pride. Pride in themselves and in the skills they have to protect themselves and the people they find important. Though, in Kumoru's case, the person that he found important was himself and his long line of Hibari boys who were dedicated to the protection of Namimori before he was. It was a little scary seeing them so totally into their own styles of fighting. It was also scary to see them angry the way they were. Especially how scary Hikari could be when she gets interrupted from a challenge.

Yeah, she was still annoyed at me for interrupting her battle with Kumoru. Kumoru was not better, but probably worse about it. If looks could kill the both of them would have killed me a trillion times by now.

Let us just get back to the task at hand and know why Leonardo was even here. He was done being taught by Anew, was he not? I had a feeling that he was not here just to help train me but to something else.

"So, um, Cavallone-san is it?" I started and got a nod from Leonardo. "There's something bothering me…"

"Like how much rice he managed to get all over his place at the table?" Anew suggested.

"No! Not that," I said, just noticing the rice all over Leonardo's place at the table. Exasperated I sighed. "There's something that's been bothering me. Something else you're here for."

Leonardo's eyes sparkled. I immediately regretted bringing such a thing up.

"Oh, well, you already know my identity as another person Anew tortured. There was something I had always been interested in that was Anew's," Leonardo said.

"Something that is Anew's?" I asked, blinking.

"All Arcobaleno have them," Leonardo said. "Very talented dying will flame users have them too. But you're not up to the point where Anew could have that something to make you weapons. I know fully well it will take me many years to get that something."

"Arcobaleno?"

"Arcobaleno, meaning 'rainbow' in Italian, did Anew tell you about the dying will flames?" Arashi asked.

"Yeah, and I already gotten acquainted with a few of them," I said.

"Well, Arcobaleno are the guardians of the mafia world. They are led by the Orange Pacifier. They are the strongest of this criminal underworld and they look after everything. I guess you can call them onlookers," Arashi said. "But there is more to them than just that."

"Well, Anew is the carrier of the Yellow Pacifier," Leonardo continued, getting a glare from Arashi but ignored it.

"Sun?" I guessed.

Anew smiled. "I knew you would get it unlike some of my other students," he said. "Yes, I am the descendant of the first Arcobaleno, Reborn. I am also, distantly related to Arashi, here. Being that the Tenth's Storm Guardian's sister was who he married."

"No wonder you two have such an odd relationship," I said.

"It's also another reason why I still make you do the cooking," Anew said with a smile.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "All this time, I've been cooking and you could have done it?" I asked.

Leonardo paled. "Wh-Whatever you do, do not, DO NOT LET ANEW COOK!" he protested.

I blinked.

"Poison Cooking," Arashi said. "The worse way to die in this world."

"I thought it would be getting spammed with illusions," Tetsuya cut in.

Anew, Arashi, and Leonardo looked over at Tetsuya as if he knew something of the world I had no choice but to take part in.

"Now that you mentioned it, you still don't have a Mist Guardian, do you?" Leonardo asked looking over at me.

"Mist Guardian?" I asked.

"There's always someone in the Family who needs to help hide the activity of the Family. That responsibility belongs to the Mist Guardian, who uses the Mist Flame. It is an Indigo flame that gives the user ability over creation. It also gives the user the ability to make others think what they are seeing is reality," Anew said.

"An illusionist?" Tetsuya asked, excitedly.

Oh God, no.

For some reason I got an image of that weird guy I saw at the fair and after interrupting Kumoru and Hikari's battle. Why did he even appear in my mind? I slapped the palm of my hand to my forehead and groaned.

"I can be your Mist Guardian!" Tetsuya said, happily.

I could not help but smile at that. "I wish you could, Tetsuya, but I really doubt you have the ability to activate that flame. Not to mention you're not even in middle school yet!" I said. ((Note: I hope I didn't specify Tetsuya's age yet. If I did, I'll edit this chapter.))

"Who is it that you have in mind for your Mist Guardian?" Anew asked, as he looked over at me.

"There's this guy I saw at the fair and after running away from being in just my underwear," I said.

Arashi immediately turned red at that. Leonardo blinked. Tetsuya just stared at me.

"Blame it on Anew. He shoots me with this weird gun and I don't know what happens," I said. "All I know is that I end up in my undergarments. But no, I don't really want him to be my Mist Guardian. He's creepy!" I shuddered. No matter if he was good-looking, he was still a pineapple-haired creep.

"It's not really my fault, it's the bullets that my lizard makes," Anew said.

Well, the something that Leonardo was trying to tell me about was out of the bag. It looked exactly like the bag I got to carry Anew in. It was more adorable than the bag. Its huge red eyes looked up at me as if contemplating what I might be.

"This is the very thing that I shoot those bullets at you from," Anew said. "Its name is Shishi, since there is already a Leonardo. Shishi is my familiar. All arcobaleno have them since we are pretty small. Our powers are heightened in this form."

"And it's the very thing that I want from Anew," Leonardo explained.

"But you can't have it."

"I know. I still will find out some way of getting it."

Anew shook his head and smiled.

I looked down at the lizard and smiled at it. "He's a lot cuter than the bag I purchased to carry you," I said to him. "Can't he be the bag from now on?"

"He has to reserve his strength or he won't be able to reload the bullets," Anew said.

"So I have to keep up with that ugly thing?"

"Yes."

I pouted.

Leonardo laughed.

"I knew I would like you," he said. "How about you'll be my sworn little sister?"

"There's a belief here in Japan that if you share a glass of sake with someone, you'll be siblings for life," Tetsuya said. "No matter what!"

Leonardo smiled. "Well, that would seal the deal?" he asked.

Tetsuya grinned. "Yeah!" he cheered. "Adopt him, Nee-san!"

"A-Adopt?" I asked.

Arashi looked really pissed off. He thought he was the older brother of the household and that we did not need another. But then again, it was pretty normal to take on a younger student as your "little sibling" so why not?

"As long as I'm not swearing using blood," I said.

Anew smiled. "That's another way to do it."

I groaned. "Do we even have sake?" I asked.

"No, we're not old enough to get sake. We have to ask our neighbor to get us sake for cooking," Tetsuya said.

"That's like sipping vinegar!" I groaned.

"Well, don't you have to get to know me better first?" Leonardo said. "So, we'll do an unofficial swear."

I nodded. The next thing I knew, Leonardo was getting out of his seat and coming around next to me, pulling me a bit from the table. I blinked and looked up at him as he smiled and knelt down next to me.

"Will you, Sawada Tsuyo, entrust yourself to me as your older brother?" Leonardo said, taking my hand in his. "Will you be my younger sister?"

I gulped because his eyes were so sincere and that smile was still charming as ever, but I knew it in my mind somehow. That he was sincere. I knew less about the criminal underworld than he did. He was raised in the mafia. I was, well, not. I knew Arashi was trying to sign to me "No, don't do it" but I ignored him. If there was someone who could answer my questions, it would definitely be Leonardo. After all, he was taught by Anew before Anew taught me.

I copied the smile back at Leonardo. "Yes, I will be your younger sister, Cavallone-oniisan," I said.

Tetsuya cheered in back of me.

Then, that's where I felt it; there was a kiss on each of my cheeks and on the lips. I turned a bright red, as I looked at Leonardo in the eyes. I turned a brighter red and immediately fell backwards, off my chair.

Leonardo's face turned into that of a worried one, but I could not see it clearly. Everything was in a daze. "Tsuyo?"

"Tsuyo!" Arashi's voice was heard.

"You broke her," Anew stated, quite amused.

That sake was gonna have to wait awhile.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	8. Convincing the Sun and Cloud

**Disclaimer:** I own the twentieth generation Vongola candidates and their teachers, and yes they very much are like their tenth generation Vongola counterparts. It was done on purpose. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Amano-sensei does. I just happen to be a girl who likes writing fan fiction.

**Note from CharmingSauce:** Thank you for taking the time to read this story thus far. I do not know how long it will take me to get the next update. So, I will spoil you guys with this quick update. Pairings I will leave up to you for now, but I do have some level of ideas which characters I want paired. I really want to hear from you. I accept Anonymous Reviews. So far the winners of the poll are Arashi, Anew, Tsuyo and Hikari. I'll update on whether or not I restart the poll. I want to draw them all someday, but I'll only be drawing the top six through ten.

**Characters Thus Far:**

**Sawada Tsuyo:** the heroine of this story. She goes by the number "24". She is good at cooking, fleeing and worrying over her new friends. She is also reluctant about her candidate status for twentieth generation Vongola boss.

**Gokudera Arashi:** Tsuyo's best friend. Gets nosebleeds a lot. He fights with crossbows instead of guns or other projectiles. He is also the candidate for twentieth generation Vongola's Storm Guardian.

**Midori Bolvino:** An odd mixture of calm and demanding, Midori is Hikari's best friend. She fights with gloves that gives out an electrical charge and is also good at martial arts. She is also the candidate for twentieth generation Vongola's Lightning Guardian.

**Sasagawa Hikari:** Very obsessed with any type of martial art, Hikari is determined to become a master. She is bubbly and sweet, but she can get wound up when things do not go her way. She is the Sun Guardian candidate for the twentieth generation and also has a huge crush on Kumoru.

**Yamamoto Izumi:** When there is chaos in the air, Tsuyo usually hides behind Izumi. He is an ex-Kendo Club member and is highly skilled at the sword. He wants to realize what his resolve truly is. He is the candidate for Rain Guardian.

**Hibari Kumoru:** Leader of the Disciplinary Committee, Kumoru is also quite the bully. He likes challenging those who do not support his beliefs and for those who do not fear him. He is very much like his ancestor Hibari Kyoya. Whether he likes it or not, he is the candidate for Cloud Guardian.

**Anew:** Also known as, "hell baby" by Tsuyo, he is from Reborn's long line of successors of the "Curse". He represents the Sun Flame and carries the Yellow Pacifier. He is also the past teacher of Leonardo Cavallone. He is ruthless, until he gets his way.

**Leonardo Cavallone:** Anew's former student and descendant of Dino Cavallone. He came to Japan to help out with Tsuyo's training and to steal Anew's chameleon familiar. He might have some other things to do in Japan, but he is very much an ally of the Vongola.

**Mysterious Mist Boy:** is a mysterious Mist Flame user who seems to have a tendency to come up out of nowhere to only Tsuyo for now. Just who is he and what does he want from Tsuyo?

* * *

_**The Adventures of Vongola XX**_

**Chapter 008—Convincing the Sun and Cloud**

A few weeks from meeting Leonardo Cavallone, the semester was already nearing up to Midterms. About a couple of more meetings with our club until the Midterm exams, and just knowing that made me dread the exams even further. The only Midterm exam I feel I know I can ace was Foreign Language. Other than that, I was not at all too good at remembering history, using the math formulas taught in class, and remembering the various laws and theories in science. English, like Italian, came pretty easy for me and I made sure to study the language every day when I find the time to zone out in my classes.

I was either taking notes or trying to get help from my new friends. The only ones who seemed to be getting into the study groups were Arashi, Izumi and Hikari. As for Midori and I, well we rather not talk about how over the head we are in, in any of our classes. The only class I was able to help people with was English. As for Italian, I studied with Anew and Arashi outside of the study group.

Tetsuya was getting even more used to Arashi than I even realized, that he was accepting him as another older sibling. He was still getting used to Leonardo Cavallone, who well, was staying at the house. I was trying to get used to him, while Arashi was, well not. He just wanted the boy booted out. Even more so, when we found out how much of a klutz our foreign friend was. Luckily, the situation was fixed and one of the men from Leonardo's guardians, Mercutio, was able to stay with us as well. And he was also trying to keep Leonardo from ever figuring out I could actually speak a decent amount of Italian.

While, Anew was getting a head start on sleeping, I would often write letters to a pen pal of mine about what has been going on with me. I feel I can tell this person anything. He knew more Japanese than I knew Italian. We were paired up in this pen-pal program when I first started learning Italian and English back in grade school. I had forgot to mention this, so I wanted to tell you that right now.

His name is Dante, which is a really cool name by the way. He is pretty stern and stoic from the way he responds to any of my letters and e-mails. He also helps me with Italian and English, since there would be times I have trouble and would be too embarrassed to ask anyone, even my teacher for that matter.

He also complains about the people he lives with in Italy. I find the people he talks about to be strange, and he does agree, but never has he told me the name of any of them. Well, except for his friend, Nieve Squalo, whom, after knowing that she were a girl and his best friend, I felt jealousy for.

It was another night just like any other night and I wrote a quick e-mail to Dante about what has been happening, including the weird goings-on about Anew. I was sure he would not dare say anything to anyone. We promised each other never to tell a peep about the other unless we think its best to.

I clicked send and turned in my chair towards where Anew was laying down for bed. When I had gotten him a bed that he was able to fit in, he refused it and took to my bed. I sighed, wondering if I should get into bed or just open up a futon on the floor. It was my bed so I had all the right to sleep in it, and there I crawled next to the chibi.

The bubble of snot popped and he turned over to me with those big black eyes. I took a tissue and cleaned his nose up.

"You're convincing Sasagawa-san and Hibari-san to be your Guardians tomorrow," he said to me, sternly. "I will not let you escape this time."

"What do you mean by escaping?" I asked.

Anew smirked. "You ran to the stairs immediately after the bullet's power faded. I wanted you, to then ask those two to be your Sun and Cloud Guardians."

I groaned.

"Alright, let's just get some sleep," I said. "Good night."

"Good night, Useless Tsuyo," Anew said, and went back to his strange sleeping habits. I went to mine, hugging my pillow to myself, somehow wondering what Anew looked like before his "Curse".

* * *

If he found her running away from her destiny, he would make her pay. If he found her running away from her own short-term goals, he would make her pay. If he found her getting beaten by someone he believed she could beat, he would make her pay. If he found her grades dropping again, he would make her pay.

It would be tough to tutor her, but Anew would make her the strongest Vongola Boss to ever set food in the Inheritance Ceremony. The problem was, he was nowhere near his crazy goal of getting her, her Vongola boss weapon within the first week of her tutelage. But that did not make it hopeless. After all, he had very similar problems with Leonardo Cavallone.

And today, he decided just how to get me closer to that crazy goal of his. He made sure I would get Kumoru's attention in anyway possible. I knew it was his fault since he usually hid somewhere in the school. He was very good at his disguises and his job—of making my life a living hell just so that I would surrender to being a boss of an organized crime family. Why the hell would I want to become a criminal?

The time was nearing to when I would have to face the two of them. I hoped I could face Sasagawa Hikari first and later Hibari Kumoru, but I got a feeling I would not be able to.

I was walking with Arashi and Izumi, when Kumoru came up towards me. His stern face was not a good sign. He looked down at me and I gulped.

"I have business with you," he said. "Follow me."

Arashi immediately got in front of me. "What kind of business do you have with the Twentieth!" he asked. "You tell me first!"

"It's between me and her, stay out of it, pansy," Kumoru said, narrowing his eyes further that Arashi. Immediately, I was scared he might whip out those tonfa on Arashi. His hands were lowering down to the handles of those things and I stepped back in front of Kumoru.

"I'll follow you, but I have my own conditions," I said, gulping. "Let me find Sasagawa-san first. I have something to speak to you about."

"Only if you win against me," Kumoru said.

Again, I gulped. "I'll win against you. I have friends who support me and you have no one but yourself," I said. There I said it. It would definitely make him pissed off, but it was the truth. He had no one but his own self. He only had that committee around him so that he can instill fear into them and they will follow. Fear was pretty good if you were a leader, after all.

Kumoru smirked. "They look as weak as you are," he said. "Especially as that herbivore."

"Hikari?"

"Yes. Her."

That made me angry. "She's not weak!" I exclaimed. "She's definitely a hell of a lot stronger than you! At least she's not afraid of walking away from a fight when her dreams are on the line! I don't know if that is the same with you! You do not deserve her attention!"

Kumoru lifted up one of his tonfa and attacked.

I did not know it at the time but Sasagawa Hikari had heard everything, and had immediately run to my rescue. Once the tonfa started to strike down on me, Izumi pulled Arashi back since he knew it was my battle, and I would not want either of them to be hurt. Just when I thought I would be knocked unconscious, a bare hand blocked the tonfa away.

There was a blur of yellow, a leg being lifted up and struck Kumoru upside the head. He tumbled backwards; his tonfa skidded near him, as he looked up to see a very angry Hikari standing over him. She was cracking her knuckles.

Holy shit.

"Thanks for defending me, but I can take it from here," Hikari said with a smile. "I forgive and understand why you stopped the fight between me and him, however…" Her eyes narrowed at Kumoru. "This time, he will not go unpunished."

"Would you accept the madness that comes with me?" I asked.

"Madness?" Hikari blinked.

"Anew…" I said.

"Oh! _That_ madness. Yes, it's quite extreme!" Hikari grinned. "Yeah, sure. As long as I get to kick his butt." Hikari pointed at Kumoru.

"Once he sees how strong you are, he'll want to go after you," I said, softly.

Hikari blushed. "He better."

Kumoru got up, reaching for his tonfa as he looked at us with a really scary expression on his face. Immediately, I saw the purple radiating off of his tonfa even if it was for a few seconds.

"I'm no good at fights," I said.

"Nonsense," a voice called. I turned to see Anew walked out from being one with the vending machine. Odd. "You'll regret disappointing Hikari." He said pointing his familiar at me. It turned into a gun. I smiled.

"I will die of disappointment," I agreed, and he shot me.

Hikari blinked.

"AM ANEW!" I called as I got up, my clothes burnt off by Sky flames. "I will regret not being able to help my Sun Guardian!"

"ALL RIGHT!" Hikari grinned as she put on her usual hand gloves for battle. We both ran towards Kumoru who was more than happy to fight us. He blocked and parried at our attacks, but Hikari was able to stand his attacks and act as a decoy. Immediately, I went into action attacking him from the back, kicking him in the face. He slammed into the wall, blood coming down the corner of his mouth.

Kumoru grinned creepily at us, before going after us with his tonfa. They were both glowing purple this time.

"Cloud flames," Hikari exclaimed. He was running after me, however, knowing fully well my forehead was showing its orange flame.

I let him, only to catch the tonfa in my hands. I head-butted into him only to be shoved back. Hikari covered for me as she sent flurry of punches at Kumoru. Block, block, punch, block, block. It was an epic battle between the two of them. I got back into the ring, after watching Hikari and Kumoru fight a bit. The bullet's power was fading and I had to get in there as fast as I can, and so I did. I aimed a punch at Kumoru as I ran at him, full speed. Hikari made sure to keep him there, very excited to be fighting against him again.

I pushed forward with all my might, centering most of my strength on my hand. It looked like I was about to hit him when I only hit the wall instead. Cracks appeared from my hand punching the wall and some pieces of it started crumbling down to the floor. Kumoru was a bit dazed.

The power Anew gave me disappeared as Kumoru looked in the direction at Hikari, with Hikari behind me and me. I panted, only to feel pain shot up through my hand. Yep, I was going to have a bruised wrist.

"You'll only be able to fight us again, if you help us with protecting Namimori," Hikari said to Kumoru, catching me as I fell backwards into her. He only stared at us. No one could tell if he was surprised, alarmed or anything other than that.

* * *

Meanwhile…

A dark haired male had watched everything from its beginning to its end. His heterochromatic eyes looked down at the letter in his hands from the Vongola boss. He looked at it again, looked over at me and smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll fight her very soon. Stupid mafia," he said as he shoved his hand in his pocket and walked down to the exit of the hallway, chuckling in a very strange way. Almost no one took notice, except Izumi who narrowed his eyes at him, holding onto an unconscious Arashi who was bleeding from his nose.

_Something tells me this is more than just a simple LARP._

* * *

**To be continued…**


	9. Of Midterms and Assassins

**Disclaimer:** I own the twentieth generation Vongola candidates and their teachers, and yes they are very much like their tenth generation Vongola counterparts. It was done on purpose. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Amano-sensei does. I just happen to be a girl who likes writing fan fiction. Here is a rushed chapter update.

**Note from CharmingSauce:** Thank you for taking the time to read this story thus far. I do not know how long it will take me to get the next update. Pairings I will leave up to you for now, but I do have some level of ideas which characters I want paired. I really want to hear from you. I accept Anonymous Reviews. I'll update on whether or not I will restart the poll. I want to draw them all someday. Again, I want to hear from you. Any suggestions on what I should do plotwise.

We will be heading into the next arc. I have a feeling it'll be earlier than chapter 10. Eh, perhaps I'll give you a chapter of fillers. Yes, I'm that evil, kids.

**Characters Thus Far:**

**Sawada Tsuyo:** the heroine of this story. She goes by the number "24". She is good at cooking, fleeing and worrying over her new friends. She is also reluctant about her candidate status for twentieth generation Vongola boss.

**Gokudera Arashi:** Tsuyo's best friend. Gets nosebleeds a lot. He fights with crossbows instead of guns or other projectiles. He is also the candidate for twentieth generation Vongola's Storm Guardian.

**Midori Bolvino:** An odd mixture of calm and demanding, Midori is Hikari's best friend. She fights with gloves that gives out an electrical charge and is also good at martial arts. She is also the candidate for twentieth generation Vongola's Lightning Guardian.

**Sasagawa Hikari: **Very obsessed with any type of martial art, Hikari is determined to become a master. She is bubbly and sweet, but she can get wound up when things do not go her way. She is the Sun Guardian candidate for the twentieth generation and also has a huge crush on Kumoru.

**Yamamoto Izumi:** When there is chaos in the air, Tsuyo usually hides behind Izumi. He is an ex-Kendo Club member and is highly skilled at the sword. He wants to realize what his resolve truly is. He is the candidate for Rain Guardian.

**Hibari Kumoru:** Leader of the Disciplinary Committee, Kumoru is also quite the bully. He likes challenging those who do not support his beliefs and for those who do not fear him. He is very much like his ancestor Hibari Kyoya. Whether he likes it or not, he is the candidate for Cloud Guardian.

**Anew:** Also known as, "hell baby" by Tsuyo, he is from Reborn's long line of successors of the "Curse". He represents the Sun Flame and carries the Yellow Pacifier. He is also the past teacher of Leonardo Cavallone. He is ruthless, until he gets his way.

**Leonardo Cavallone:** Anew's former student and descendant of Dino Cavallone. He came to Japan to help out with Tsuyo's training and to steal Anew's chameleon familiar. He might have some other things to do in Japan, but he is very much an ally of the Vongola.

**Mysterious Mist Boy:** is a mysterious Mist Flame user who seems to have a tendency to come up out of nowhere to only Tsuyo for now. Just who is he and what does he want from Tsuyo?

The Adventures of Vongola XX Chapter 009—Of Midterms and Assassins

It was a week before the Midterms and I wanted to review or compare notes. Actually, it was more like 'if you don't study, I will shoot you' coming from Anew. After such a threat, I came to the right decision—to not be shot by Anew.

Before I knew it, my friends were over. Leonardo was still here, although he was doing me a big favor and was babysitting Tetsuya and the house. Who knew with my new role in life, what might happen? The only good thing about all of all of this is that the house is filled with people everyday. I do like my peaceful time, but I always happen to find it 'empty' without all the madness.

Madness comes in all different forms; I have learnt that over the course of these first weeks of the school year. And it all began with Anew and I do not know when it will end. I do not think it will end. Secretly, I hope it does not end, but I really do not like the feeling of shame and embarrassment after getting shot by Anew's Dying Will bullet—or, rather by the American branches of the mafia families, the Deathsperation Bullet. I somehow end up only in my undergarments when I am shot with it.

We were all gathered in the Contemplation Room, what my brother and I fondly call the room with the tetami matting. Like all Japanese houses in this area of suburbia, at least one or two of our rooms in the household are covered in these expensive matting. One where we host family gatherings and another for visitors, but here, we have only one room for that and currently Leonardo and Arashi are using it.

Of course we put all the futon mattresses and their blankets away before we had anyone over. The table was in the center, the sit-upon pillows all put around the table. The television off in its corner, and all fragile items were in a safe area within the house. Who knows what would happen to them thanks to my new status as a mafia boss in training. We can all thank Anew and my parents for that. Things would be a lot simpler if I had just known from the start.

But no, I did not have that luxury.

Looking on the bright side, I have some friends I can call true and a parental figure even though I question his mental stability everyday. Lucky for me, all of my friends look out for me and I am just learning to do the same for them, with my new title. But I know for certain, that I will have to do things against the law. Well, the mafia, to put it simply is an organized crime family who think of themselves as vigilantes. From what I hear about them, they were originally families who still believed in the feudal system when the feudal system was dropped completely. There are other answers for how the mafia truly started.

All I know, my father does not shoot people in the hands or cut fingers off in their punishment or atonement. Supposedly, we are "different" from what Anew said. Quite frankly, to me, mafia is still mafia. Despite being in control of different industries, we do cause terror and chaos in the entire world.

Speaking of Italian history, we were learning about the Romans for some reason. History is not my strong suit, but I at least try to remember the dates and their importance. I just cannot really explain to you how such and such is like this and this is like that and so forth. And apparently, Arashi is explaining it just like that.

"Uh, could you please tell me what 'that' really is?" Midori asked as she looked at him.

Arashi cleared his throat. "If you were paying any attention, the Romans took a lot from the Greeks, through the Etruscans, and…" he started into his explanation, which I think Midori was the only other person besides me to zone out again and think of something else. What that someone else was in that girl's head, I did not really want to know, to be honest.

Maybe she was thinking about how stupid Izumi looked just smiling and looking at us. Meanwhile, all he was doing was enjoying our company, in general. I would not put it past her if she commentating on any of us, negatively. I would never come to understand what that girl is thinking, let alone what she even feels towards any of us except for what she feels for Hikari.

All I know is that she drives Arashi and I crazy.

"Could you explain it back to me, what I have just said?" Arashi asked as he looked at me.

"Uh…"

"Midori?"

Midori looked over at Arashi with a blank face. Was I missing something here? I looked over at Hikari, trying to ask her what it is with the girl. Hikari merely smiled looking over at Izumi, to Midori and back at me. What was that supposed to mean?

"What the hell do you want?" Midori asked glaring at Arashi. "Stupidera Retarashi?" (Note: Think of Lambo's B_aka_dera. Just add _Aho_shi to it. Baka means stupid, and aho means retard or dumbass. Well, in an area of Japan. Though, you guys catch my drift.)

"I was asking you if you wanted to explain back to me what I was trying to explain to you!" Arashi snapped, exasperated. "If you're not going to listen, then why bother staying over?"

"I could explain it if you want," Izumi said, chuckling. "I figured Hikari knew it just as a good as you, Gokudera-san. All right, the Etruscans came before the Romans and were another group of people who warred with the Greeks. When the Romans went to war with the Etruscans, they took from the Etruscans. War was a means of communication, merely speculated by historians. Otherwise, from what I think, the Romans descended from the Etruscans. Stupid, I know, but that's what I think whenever the teacher talks of Ancient Rome."

"If he can get it, why can't you?" Arashi asked as he pointed at Izumi and glared at Midori.

"History is nothing but speculations, after all, right?" Hikari asked with a smile.

Midori glared back at Arashi.

"Yep," Izumi grinned.

Midori looked over at Izumi and looked toward Anew. Did I see a trace of pink on her cheeks? I looked over at Anew wanting to here what she had to say.

"I was just wondering who would be our Mist Guardian. I mean we ambushed our Cloud Guardian, right?" Midori asked with a shrug.

"To an extent, yes, but the Cloud Guardian is always ready. More so than any of you, I really think, he should have been trained an assassin," Anew said. "But right now, you should really be thinking about passing your Midterms instead of looking mostly in Izumi's direction and thinking who would be our Mist Guardian."

Midori blushed. "Sorry," she mumbled, turning red.

Izumi blinked and looked over at Arashi, questioningly. Arashi just face-palmed and I smiled. It was good to have some activity in the household. Though, Izumi can be really dense sometimes.

I never thought Midori might actually have a crush on Izumi.

Hikari just smiled at us as we continued on our way to getting at least ten points higher than our usual grades. Of course, out of all of us, it would be Arashi and Hikari that would easily reach that goal. To the others of us, it was hard getting other things off our mind and concentrating on the exams coming up. Though, Hikari was staring in my direction, her eyes narrowed as I blinked.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

Hikari smiled. "No, nothing is wrong, you should keep concentrating. I just remembered something," she said as she stood up and rushed out of the room. Anew and Arashi watched her leave the room. I blinked.

"So, um, where were we again?" Izumi asked.

Midori, Arashi and I face-palmed.

Meanwhile Anew was smiling under the rim of his fedora as Hikari had just finished dealing with something. Whatever she was doing it was very noisy and the house shook.

Hikari came back and we had switched off to another subject that was Hikari's forte. Arashi was looking around, probably got a clue at what was going on. I was probably the only one who did not know. It was this time that Arashi had suddenly taken leave from the room, to deal with something. Whatever he was dealing with was also pretty noisy and there was also the sound of something being dragged on the floor and up the stairs.

While we kicked back for a grand explanation of the sciences from Hikari, it was Midori's turn to take her leave. With her gone, there was a sound of the water system being turned on and some flashes of light. That, too, ended in a pretty noisy way.

The next disturbance happened when I met with Izumi's stern gaze that pierced right through mine and to where I do not know. By then, we had taken a break and was almost finish going over all the topics. All that was needed was the refueling of one's brain. We were eating cake after eating some lunch bento I made immediately Izumi made a fist around his fork and slammed it down onto the table, making our drinks nearly spill all over the table.

A man materialized from what I do not know, but his weapon hand had Izumi's fork stabbed into it.

"Someone explain to me what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Some assassins were trying to kill you," Midori deadpanned. "One was hiding in your bathroom, so I dealt with him the only means how. I dumped water on him and electrocuted him."

"I stabbed this one's weapon-wielding hand with a fork," Izumi said with a grin.

Okay…

Good job?

"I set up traps all over your backyard and made sure they worked," Arashi said.

"And I beat the living shit out of some intruders," Hikari simply said with a smile.

Uh, thanks?

I looked at them and down at Anew who smiled up at me.

"Alittle test of how to not make their boss even more of a panicked, good-for-nothing," Anew said.

Hey!

"So, do you want to see what I caught?" Arashi asked as he proudly lead me and the others into the backyard only to find that besides the intruders, he had just caught Leonardo and my younger brother in a net trap. I looked over at him with a brow raised.

With that, Arashi dropped to his knees and hands and begged for forgiveness and a punishment…

Let us just say, that study buddies ended ahead of schedule and by the time the Midterms were around the corner, we were studying individually.


	10. the Prince, the Frog, and the Magician

**Characters Thus Far:**

**Sawada Tsuyo:** the heroine of this story. Mafia boss-in-training, she goes by the number "24". Good at cooking, she is also good at fleeing and worrying.

**Gokudera Arashi:** Tsuyo's best friend and is not used to seeing girls only clad in their underwear. He fights with crossbows and is Tsuyo's Storm Guardian.

**Midori Bolvino:** Very demanding while being very collected at the same time, Midori is Hikari's best friend. She fights with gloves that gives out an electrical charge and is also good at martial arts. She is Tsuyo's Lightning Guardian and Arashi's bane of existence.

**Sasagawa Hikari:** Has an obsessive personality when it comes to some things she strongly believes in, while at other times, she just happens to be somewhat levelheaded. She is Tsuyo's Sun Guardian and one of the ones Tsuyo prefers to talk to when things get weird.

**Yamamoto Izumi:** Tsuyo's other friend who Tsuyo likes to talk to or escape with when things get weird. He is an ex-Kendo club member and is highly skilled at the sword, but his resolve is pretty weak. He is Tsuyo's Rain Guardian.

**Hibari Kumoru:** Leader of the Disciplinary Committee, Kumoru is obsessed with following in his ancestor, Hibari Kyoya's footsteps. He and Hikari have different views on what strength truly is, which end up in fistfights. He is Tsuyo's Cloud Guardian, whether he likes it or not.

**Anew:** What Tsuyo thought, as "devil's incarnate". He is Tsuyo's trainer in the ways of the mafia world and is extremely relentless. The only thing he seems to approve of is Tsuyo's cooking.

**Leonardo Cavallone:** Anew's former student and like his ancestor, he is after the Sun Arcobaleno's familiar. We all know it will never happen, but he hopes someday.

**New Characters!**

**Rokudo Zakuro:** The descendant of a person Tsuyo did a report on for class on various criminals. He seems to have something up his sleeve.

**Indigo:** One of the youngest members of Vongola's assassin corps. The Varia, she is the head of the Mist flame users. She has a rocky relationship with her partner, who happens to be The Varia's head of the Storm flame users. She knows something about Zakuro, something that will help Tsuyo. She has an obsession with frogs.

**Astarte:** Another of the youngest members of Vongola's assassin corps. The Varia, he is the head of the Storm flame users. Like his ancestor, he a "royal pain in the ass" as quoted by Indigo. He hates her obsession with frogs.

* * *

_**The Adventures of Vongola XX**_

(God help us.)

Chapter 010: the Prince, the Frog and the Magician

"I would very much like you to make these two exchange students welcomed," the teacher said as she had introduced us to a boy whose bangs were covering over his eyes. He looked very much like the stereotypical heartthrob from video games and anime. The other exchange student was very much like the stereotypical cool kid from video games and anime. Unlike the former, she was, clearly, of Japanese decent. Her uniform compared with his was also in pristine order and not 'fixed-up' to fit the need for uniqueness.

The boy introduced himself as Astarte Prinz. (Note: I imagine a certain character to be of German or Austrian decent—rather, Prussian. Then, there is the descendant of the Medici Family to consider.)

The girl introduced herself as Indigo Rokudo. She ended up whacking Astarte in back of the head in the middle of his weird 'shi shi shi' laugh.

What troubled me was the fact that they looked mostly in our direction, which made classmates whisper amongst each other. Did we know them? Are they staying with us? Perhaps Anew had something to do with this. Do not tell me he wants me to train with them, spar with them. They looked like they could kill me within five seconds of going against them!

Indigo and Astarte found an empty set of desks near ours and turned back to the class. Something about them made me fear them just as I fear Anew. Indigo turned her electric indigo eyes at me and I immediately looked down at my desk.

I am going to die.

I just know it.

They proved to be very knowledgeable in world history, science, mathematics and literature. They also impressed us with their knowledge of the English language, and of course, with their native language, Italian. They were very good in physical education and made the best pair in two-on-two sports. There was something very odd about them. They would even make different looks at one another as if talking to one another in telepathy.

Of course, Arashi and Midori felt they were trouble. Of course, Izumi was going to give them the benefit of the doubt, as was Hikari. We could only guess what Kumoru and Anew felt about them, and have a good change of getting it right.

In which we did.

* * *

It was after classes that they came up to Arashi, Izumi, and myself. Hikari and Midori had already gone to their after school clubs. I had Anew come out of his hiding place after mostly everyone left. There was something that told me they would not freak out about Anew. That they knew what Anew was. Very much so, and perhaps even more so than my friends and I did.

"You are Sawada Tsuyoko, often called Tsuyo, correct?" Indigo asked as she and Astarte walked up to my desk.

"Yes, nice to meet you both," I said giving them a curt nod.

"You're cute, how do you like to be decorated in red?" Astarte said as he flashed a toothy grin at me. Arashi stepped in front of him and glared at him. Izumi's eyes narrowed down at Astarte.

"Would you like to be introduced to another three-pronged weapon, little prince?" Indigo asked, narrowing her eyes at Astarte. She looked at us and down at Anew. "We have business. I'm sure you had a clue, Sawada Tsuyoko." She looked at me and smiled. "I'm sure you also noticed there is something wrong with your trainer's familiar. We would like to discuss with your guardians and yourself in private."

"More than a clue, intuition you did not come here to just study abroad," I agreed, with a weak tone in my voice.

Indigo smiled. "Shows us you have some potential, but we are here for proof," she said.

I blinked.

Anew, who was sitting on my shoulder jumped down from his perch onto my desk. "Then it's decided. We'll go to Tsuyo's residence to discuss the matter at hand. I had a bad feeling this was going to happen. It is just too soon," he said.

"It will not be that kind of test yet," Indigo said.

"It better not be."

"Another is testing Tsuyo, but he is not of us."

Indigo smiled.

There was something about her. Something that made her familiar, I had to look at the back of my head before I remembered the picture of the serial murderer and gangster I did a report on. I compared it with her and both were similar. She even looked familiar to that weird boy that commented on my panties.

"Very well," Anew said.

"Our services to you for this has been ordered. If anything else, I would like for you to have paid an additional charge," Indigo said as she settled down in the Contemplation room. "The bill will be addressed to me, and not to this royal pain in the ass." She gave Astarte a glare.

I blinked. "What kind of services?"

"You should know by now, boss," Arashi said, disappointedly.

"The same as Anew?" I exclaimed. "Oh, my God. I cannot deal with Anew's training already and you want to add to it? You'll have me dead not even by the weekend!"

Astarte grinned while Indigo giggled 'kufufufu'.

"I assure you it will be none of that. Anew will have your training adjusted to fit the tester. Your tester is none other than a Mist flame user. This test is life threatening. One wrong move and you will die," Indigo said.

"But I have enough of those."

"You're a part of the criminal underworld, Sawada Tsuyoko. Do you think it would cut you some slack? I would think not. It did not for your predecessors before you. And will not for you as well."

"I thought so."

"Your predecessors were also good-for-nothings who became great people," Anew said.

Great people? More like people who are great at killing. I can just see it now, Sawada Tsuyoko, twentieth Vongola Family mafia boss; ruthless, cruel and borne leader she had killed many civilians, enemy mafia family bosses, and instilled fear in both Italy and Japan. Great people, my ass.

"No one is greater than our boss," Astarte said. "Shi shi shi…"

"I'm sure your boss is," I muttered.

"So, what are you two actually?" Izumi asked, after sensing the extreme tension in the air.

"Members of the Varia? What are you two doing here in Japan?" Leonardo asked, sliding the door open. "Oh yeah, picked up Tetsuya on my way home. I'm gonna do that from time to time for this time. Something is definitely starting to happen."

"Cavallone, what a surprise," Indigo said.

Leonardo grinned. "The pleasure is all mine," he said.

Astarte made a face.

"The Varia?"

"Vongola's assassin corps. We are the second line of defense for the Vongola. If we fail, the Guardians are gonna have to cause some bloodshed," Astarte said.

Lovely.

"Who is your leader?" Izumi asked.

"Someone your boss might know at the back of her mind. I'm sure," Indigo said. "But that is not important right now. What is more important is what is currently going on. A very dangerous crowd of students from Kokuyo Academy of Secondary Education is running amuck causing some things. Right now, it is minor, but soon it will be big and the Vongola are going to have to deal with it. Your job is to protect your boss until she receives her weapon. You noticed the current condition of Anew's familiar. Have you not?"

"A petty job for a good-for-nothing boss-in-training," Astarte grinned.

"You take that back!" Arashi snapped at Astarte.

Astarte only grinned. Pretty soon his eyes widened and his eyes rolled at the back of his head, blood oozing down from his head onto the table.

There was three-pronged weapon petruding from the back of his head.

"It's just an illusion," Indigo said. "I'm not allowed to kill him, unfortunately. And I can't afford to. I will have quite the reduction on my future paychecks."

What the…

"Ow, that hurt!" Astarte growled at Indigo as he sat up. "Stop making me think I'm gonna die!"

"Then stop being such a brat," Indigo said as she stood up, running a hand in her hair and combed her fingers out from the stand. Her hair fanned out as she looked at us. "We'll be taking our leave. From now on we will be your bodyguards until you feel prepared to take this mission on. Your tester is the mastermind behind all of this. You're lacking a Mist flame user and this person wants you to win him over. You haven't the choice anyway. Your father wills it."

My father wills it? What did that mean? Anew looked down, his fedora casting a shadow over his eyes.

"Do you wish to protect the new friends you have?" Indigo asked, in a more tender voice.

"Yes."

"Do you wish to make a new friend? Like you, this person needs a friend that thinks this cruel world is evil." Indigo now looked like she was desperate about something. What the hell was she hiding now? "This mastermind and I share the same kind of hatred of this underworld. That is all I'm willing to say." It was as if she read my thoughts.

Leonardo looked down at me and looked at the two assassins standing up. "I'll escort you two to the door."

Indigo nodded and followed him.

"Wait, Rokudo-san, Prinz-san. Thank you for letting me in on this. I doubt I would have any details from Anew," I said. "Be safe."

Indigo smiled before she walked out the doorway.

I knew she was holding a few things back from my knowledge, but I felt that I would find them out someway or another.

* * *

Indigo walked around the corner from the Sawada's residence with Astarte only to look in the shadows. A boy containing a similiar hairstyle as Rokudo Mukuro as she, crept out from the shadows.

"So, you told her about me, but did you tell her everything?" the boy asked. "I wonder, should I even trust you anymore now that you're part of this disgusting organization?"

Astarte automatically slipped projectiles between his fingers ready to throw at the boy. The boy just grinned at him.

"No, I figured Anew would tell her. Unlike you, I happen to know that there are some people in this world who aren't total shit," Indigo glared. "How dare you even suggest that I would let her in on your secrets, Rokudo Zakuro!"

Zakuro whistled. "Getting riled up already? This is not the cute, little Indigo I knew, loved and raised."

Indigo clenched her fists.

"Kufufufu…" Zakuro chuckled as Astarte immediately threw a projectile knife at him. It scraped at Zakuro's face, cutting off a few pieces of hair before lodging itself in tree.

"You won't understand what I did now, but you will understand later," Indigo said. "It's a waste of resources to go after you now." She walked up to Zakuro. "Don't go easy on her like you do with me, because she is a girl."

Zakuro grinned. "I won't. Was thinking of killing her actually," and walked the opposite direction of Indigo. When he went around the corner, he made a face that made his eyes and teeth glow and everything else sunk in shadow. "Was also thinking of killing you, dear little _sister_. Kufufufu…"


	11. the Prince, the Frog, and the Magician 2

**Characters Thus Far:**

**Sawada Tsuyo, Gokudera Arashi, Midori Bolvino, Sasagawa Hikari, Yamamoto Izumi, Hibari Kumoru, Anew…**

**Leonardo Cavallone:** Anew's former student and like his ancestor, he is after the Sun Arcobaleno's animal familiar. We all know it will never happen, but he hopes someday.

**Sawada Tetsuya:** Tsuyo's little brother who hates being overprotected by his sister.

**Rokudo Zakuro:** The descendant of a person Tsuyo dids a report on for a class on various criminals. He seems to have something up his sleeve.

**Indigo Rokudo:** One of the youngest members of Vongola's assassin corps. The Varia, she is the head of the Mist Flame users. She has a rocky relationship with her partner, who happens to be The Varia's head of the Storm Flame users. She knows something about Zakuro, something that will help Tsuyo. She has an obsession with frogs.

**Astarte Prinz:** Another of the youngest members of Vongola's assassin corps. The Varia, he is the head of the Storm Flame users. He has a rocky relationship with his partner, Indigo. He is known to be a "royal pain in the ass" as quoted by Indigo. He hates her obsession with frogs.

The Adventures of Vongola XX

(God help us in the twentieth generation…)

Chapter 011: The Prince, the Frog, and the Magician Part 2

It was dark. Everything was overshadowed by the darkness and dreariness of the place Rokudo Zakuro called home. The place he called home used to be that of Kokuyo Land, an amusement park Tsuna liked going to as a child. It used to be home to Kokuyo Middle School's gang, later to be home to what would later become Rokudo Mukuro's gang. You could probably imagine what other things this place was, but now it was again, a place where the Kokuyo gang revived.

It was not very rundown. Overtime, Rokudo Zakuro's predecessors fixed it up and added new things to it. Everything was fixed up again. There was an actual distinguishing between hot and cold water. The electricity actually worked, but for the sake of the mood and usual atmosphere the place gives off Rokudo Zakuro hated turning the lights fully on.

New traps were inserted throughout the hideout as well as some things that were programmed by a man known as Chikusa. The camera system was fixed up and showed the different places in the hideout. Now, it was more of a home protected from the wrecking ball.

Zakuro sat on the sofa in one of the large rooms staring at what was left from when the hideout was originally a Yakuza meeting place. He leaned on one arm, supporting his chin with his hand. It was disgusting what the Yakuza did to this place. It was a good thing he took it back. A smile widened on his lips as he looked at the remainder of bloodstains from the fallen Yakuza. It was something he needed to do without the help of the fucking Vongola.

Every blasted generation his family was forced to work for the Vongola or remain in the Vindice prisons on the bottommost level. He hated it there. He was pretty much raised there. He knew nothing but hatred and contempt for the mafia. It even took away his precious sister, Indigo and made her go against him.

He will get back at it. He was sure of it. Under the guise of a test proctor, he would eliminate the new generation of the Vongola. With the new generation of the Vongola gone, he would have enough power to finish off the Vongola and destroy the world of the mafia, the world he knew and hated. He would then take his conquest further and create a world worthy of living in than this poor excuse of a world he was currently living in today. He would cause Hell to break lose and would sit there on the very highest pedestal, laughing at his predecessors who had failed numerous times over the course of the years. He would reclaim back his honor and he would make sure everything that troubled the Rokudo family was destroyed.

He grinned.

If he had to kill his precious sister to do so, he would. If he had to kill innocent people, he would do so. All for the sake of the honor that was taken from his family ever since the Estranneo Family took Rokudo Mukuro in.

"This world is going to Hell, why not make it sooner?" he mused as he heard the door open. "What do you want?"

A red haired woman smiled at Zakuro and moved to where he was. She was wearing a Kokuyo uniform, a modified version of it, of course. She moved in back of him and let her arms surround him.

"Preparations are all set. Do you wish to make your move now?" she asked in his ear.

"Not mine, persay," Zakuro answered with a grin. Woman, get off of me!

The redhead did not move. "My brother will be making his move. First target, Hibari Kumoru, as you said rid the weak of the strong and they won't last long," she said with a grin.

"Pfft, to hell with what I said, you better be making your move as well, m'dear," Zakuro said as he looked up into the redhead's eyes.

The red-haired female blushed. "Alright, but you know I want a raise, sweetheart," she said. With that, she left.

"The gang had developed over the years, can this new generation of Vongola defeat me like the Tenth did to Mukuro's generation of the Kokuyo gang?" Zakuro questioned to nobody in particular. He grinned. "It's showtime!" he called to all the rest of the gang in the room, and laughed whole-heartedly. This was going to be a blast.

"Sawada Tsuyoko-kun!" called a voice from behind me. I turned to see one of the Disciplinary Committee members standing before Arashi, Izumi and I. I blinked, and tilted my head.

"Is something up?" I asked. Oh, man was it about early this morning when I was late for class? Was I going to get detention? Oh, man. Oh, man…

"It's something about Kokuyo…" the boy said as he looked very unsure, himself. "Hibari-sama asked me to summon you to the Disciplinary Committee room right now. He had our advisor phone your teacher. He said to bring, as he quotes, "the other weaklings"."

"That's Hibari-senpai for you!" Izumi chuckled.

Arashi face-palmed. "That was not a compliment Izumi, that was an insult," he said.

"Just don't bring up my lateness this morning up with him and I will go to him now," I said.

"Wh-what?" Arashi asked. "Why would you want to go to go to that creep? He thinks he owns the school!"

"I have a feeling it would be very important. You remember what Rokudo-san said?" I asked.

"Yeah, but maybe she is leading you into a trap," Arashi said.

"Could be, but we never know for sure. It's always good to see what will happen as long as we tread carefully, right?" Izumi asked as he shrugged. Arashi looked at him as if it was the first time Izumi had ever said something intellectual.

I sighed. Boys are weird.

Arashi stared at Izumi and sighed. "Fine, we'll go to the Disciplinary Committee's meeting place. As long as your president does not start trouble with the Twentieth!" he said to the Disciplinary Committee member, accusingly.

"Y-Yes! I will make sure he will not! Come right this way!" the boy said, fearfully.

We followed him into the Disciplinary Committee room only to find out Hikari, Midori, Indigo and Astarte were there in the room. But how? I did not want to know, but somehow I knew I was going to find out.

"He's making his move," Indigo said.

"He's getting ready to," Astarte said.

"Whatever this person is, we'll beat him up and good. I'm wasting precious time," Midori said.

"But we don't know how extreme his plan is or what he is aiming for!" Hikari protested. "How are we to even attack?"

"Makes sense, as for right now he's stepping over the line of this school and Kokuyo's school. Our schools are rivals in sports and what not. I'm not surprised he is pulling these childish stunts," Kumoru's voice was heard as the chair turned around. Facing us was a very serious Kumoru. More serious than he ever was, and it was scary as hell. All of us just stared at him.

"Somehow this has to do with this … 'Family' of yours you forced me join," Kumoru said glaring at me.

"It's not my fault. I was born a boss' daughter and my parents didn't even tell me a thing," I protested.

"You still have to take responsibility," Kumoru smirked.

Oh God.

"What are these stunts he's pulling and who is this guy?" I asked.

"He's doing a number of things to our various students both who are involved in tournaments against the Kokuyo schools. All of the evidence clearly points to a male behind this, but I would not be surprised if there was a female who is responsible. There are females who are pretty strong," Kumoru said, a sickening grin was curling at his lips.

"He gave us quite a riddle and it was soully pointing to the person he intends to go after—which is you. As members of the Disciplinary Committee and students of this school, we must not allow any danger to happen to our fellow schoolmates," a guy standing next to the desk said. He had a pompadour hairstyle.

"We'll be taking safety measures and of course your weaklings will help in these measures," Kumoru said looking at me.

That made me mad. "They're. Not. Weaklings," I clenched my teeth at him.

"Well, they are to me."

ARGH!

"What kind of safety measures are you thinking of, Hibari-senpai?" I asked.

"I do not think any of your weaklings are safe. In fact they are in the same kind of danger as you so I would say that my men would guard your men. A prefect like myself needs to be extremely strong against these types of interesting people," Kumoru said as he interlocked his fingers and cradled his chin with those interlocked fingers. "As last results your weaklings can…"

"I get it. When will these things take place?"

"Starting now."

"What? I'm perfectly fine with just my friends and Indigo-san and Astarte-san!"

"You're still not safe."

"I don't trust them either, Sawada Tsuyoko-kun."

Arashi sighed.

"Just let him do what he pleases, Twentieth," he said.

Izumi and I looked at him in surprise.

"I'm willing to do this just to make sure you're protected. As long as I'm next to you I'm alright. It's my goal to be your righthand." Arashi looked more like he was waving a white flag than being his usually odd, extremely "devoted" self.

"Well, then, let's get started," Kumoru said with a grin.

I had a feeling Anew had a thing in this plan.

"We'll stay in your household for the next nights," Indigo said.

Yep, he definitely had a thing in this plan.

What we did not know was the fact that later on in the evening when Kumoru left my house with Hikari to start the "plan", the test had already started.


	12. Plan in Motion, Hatred of Failure

**Characters thus far:  
****Sawada Tsuyo, Gokudera Arashi, Midori Bolvino, Sasagawa Hikari, Yamamoto Izumi, Hibari Kumoru, Anew…  
****Leonardo****Cavallone:** Anew's former student and like his ancestor, he is after the Sun Arcobaleno's animal familiar. We all know it will never happen, but he hopes someday.  
**Sawada ****Tetsuya:** Tsuyo's little brother who hates being overprotected by his sister.  
**Rokudo ****Zakuro:** The descendant of a person Tsuyo did a report on for a class on various criminals. He seems to have something up his sleeve.  
**Indigo ****Rokudo:** One of the youngest members of Vongola's assassin corps. The Varia, she is the head of the Mist Flame users. She has a rocky relationship with her partner, who happens to be the Varia's head of the Storm Flame users. She knows something about Zakuro, something that will help Tsuyo. She has an obsession with frogs.  
**Astarte ****Prinz:** Another of the youngest members of Vongola's assassin corps. The Varia, he is the head of the Storm Flame users. He has a rocky relationship with his partner, Indigo. He is known to be a "royal pain in the ass" as quoted by Indigo. He hates her obsession with frogs.

_**The Adventures of Vongola XX  
**_**Chapter 012: Plan In Motion, Hatred of Failure!**

"Seriously, I could really get myself a really nice iced mocha frappe from Starbucks!" a redhead complained. "Instead, I'm partnered with the likes of you! I could be a home, sipping my mocha and staring at Zakuro but …urgh!"

"Geez, woman you're still getting paid!" a dirty-blonde haired boy growled under his breath. God, Zakuro partnering up siblings… good job.

"Whoever said I would be staying at base?" a dark haired male said, chuckling. "Here they come now…" He looked up watching as a blonde girl with wavy hair moved along side or at least trying to keep up with a dark haired boy.

"Kyaaah!" the redhead exclaimed. "He's right!"

"Shut up, everything that comes out of Zakuro's mouth to you is always correct!"

The blonde girl and dark haired boy stopped a little ways from the siblings. Like the redhead and dirty-blond they seemed to be arguing about something, but alas just seeing the teens in Kokuyo school uniforms quieted them.

"Allow me to handle this, Sasagawa-kun," the dark haired boy said as he glared at the three teenagers.

"No! You're not doing this on your own."

* * *

The blonde narrowed her eyes as she looked ahead of her at the charming male with the weird hairstyle, the bratty looking redhead and the dirty-blonde boy just itching for a fight. The boy with the weird hairstyle reminded her of Indigo Rokudo.

"This fight has everything to do with me as it does to you. I'm not going to let you keep me from getting stronger!" the blonde, Sasagawa Hikari said to the dark haired boy. "I'll deal with you later for trying to get in my way of an extremely good fight!" She reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled on her weapons of choice.

"Good, if you're not making out with the Reaper just yet, I'll get you to do so for going against my wishes," the dark haired boy, Hibari Kumoru said as he took out his tonfa.

The boy with the weird hairstyle flinched. "Oh, we were just passing by…" he said, looking somewhat scared.

"Bullshit," Hikari said. Kumoru's eyes narrowed at the boy with the weird hairstyle in agreement, readying his tonfa.

"Well, if you're gonna start a fight with us, then I suppose we'll indulge you," the boy said as he gave a charming grin at the two. "Emilia? Kou? Just as I said before we came here." He smirked as Hikari quickly pulled her gloves on. Emilia and Kou grinned as they readied their own weapons; Emilia with her clarinet and Kou with his hands clenched into fists.

"Haaaaaaaah!" Hikari ran towards Emilia while Kumoru looked on in horror. Hikari threw in punches while Emilia dodged. The redhead giggled as she evaded attack after another. She grinned widely as she saw that Kou intervened shoving Hikari back. Emilia put her clarinet to her lips.  
"Fortissimo!" she called before playing.

Hikari jumped back towards where Kumoru was but he had immediately started at the boy with the weird hairstyle. The kid was easily blocking Kumoru's attacks and further antagonizing Kumoru which made Hikari mad enough to try to intercept the battle. However, it didn't go according to plan and Hikari was met with Kou who seemed different than his normal self. He looked somewhat … animalistic. Scary. Hikari did what she was taught to do and throw her arms above her face trying to protect herself but she was slammed into a nearby building

Kumoru's eyes widened as he heard sickening crash and the scream. Emilia was laughing as Kou stood there readying for the next barrages of attacks.

"I thought you didn't care for her," the boy with the weird hairstyle said.

Kumoru growled as he narrowed his eyes at his opponent. "I'll kill them later," he deadpanned aiming for another blow at his foe.

"Ohoho, and how would this boy do that when it'll be three against one?" the boy with the weird hairstyle grinned as he caught Kumoru's wrist. "You certainly have quite a temper. Perhaps you're lying to yourself? I know all about disillusioned thinking. I am a master at causing those thoughts." The boy grinned wider showing pearly white teeth. One of his eyes looked bigger than the other because of the sick expression on his face. He looked so much like a snake. "You are really quite weak you know…"

"Haaaaaaaaaah!" a voice nearby shouted. It was feminine sounding as a girl dashed at the weird haired male and aimed a punch at him towards the ground. For a moment Kumoru swore he saw what looked to be yellow flames as the girl punched into the street's pavement causing a crack. Hikari looked up at Kumoru and grinned.

Kumoru's eyes widened as Kou appeared behind Hikari. Before he could say anything to warn the foolish girl, Kou managed to knock the girl out by hitting her back of the head. The blond slumped to the ground. Looking closely he got a good look at the wounds and how sickenly pale and floppy one of the girl's arms was.

"Now you'll know how futile it is," a voice was heard by his ear, and in that moment Kumoru's eyes widened and he let out a pained yell, dropping his tonfa and gripping his head. He slumped to the ground.

"Kufufufu…"

* * *

Indigo's eyes widened. "A powerful illusionist is nearby," she said. "Why did those two leave early?"

"They'll be alright," I said trying to sound sure. I really was not sure. There was a feeling in the back of my mind that wanted me to go check it out. I wanted to know for sure what it was but there was a crazy guy out there like Indigo said and it was best I didn't go out there.

At least not yet.

It annoyed me, but I knew for certain if I wanted to not feel this fear I would have to make myself stronger somehow.

I looked over at Anew watching as he looked down the rim of his hat casting a shadow over his eyes.

"Something bad is happening," he said.

"Wh-what?" I asked.

Indigo looked to the side. "We do not want her going after him yet," she said. "He's … how should we say this… on a scale of what illusionist is dangerous than other in Vongola history, he is indeed closer to Daemon Spade the first Mist Guardian."

"What about you?"

Indigo blinked. "I'm… I'm… in between Chrome Dokuro, Rokudo Mukuro, Fran and the first arcobaleno, Mammon."

I blinked.

"I am weaker than he is and he knows this," Indigo said closing her eyes. "Enough of discussion even though you have a feeling something is wrong we aren't going out there. The participants of this game are your guardians and his freak show. And you, Sawada, aren't equip with anything yet."

"But we need to see if that bastard and Sasagawa-chan are alright!" Arashi said.

"No."

And that was the end of discussion.

* * *

We did not find them anywhere. Instead we found pocket watches. One read 8 o'clock the other read 5 o'clock. Respective weapons worn by Kumoru and Hikari were left there.

"He put an illusion on them so they would not be found by anyone other than us," Indigo said as she cursed under her breath. She immediately closed her eyes crouching down next to Hikari's first. Her hand was encased in a indigo colored fire as her flames touched the gloves and the watch. "Next, Hibari Kumoru," she said as she did the same for Hibari Kumoru's weapon and the watch labeled with 8 o'clock. "I removed the illusion on them both. My brother likes curses a lot so I removed whatever would fire back on whoever touches them. They should be safe to touch now. However, I would not touch the watches. We need to gather their weapons. I really would not want anyone to think differently of them if their weapons aren't—"

"His father knows about the weapon his son uses," said a voice as man who looked eerily like Kumoru, except older, walked up to them. "What kind of business do you have with my son? It must be you, Sawada Tsuyoko. Cosa Nostra isn't kept from intelligence of the police."

The man stared down at me with an ice-cold glare. It was a lot harder to keep eye contact with him because compared to Kumoru his glare was harsher.

"H-how do you know my name?" I asked.

"Easy, I know your father and your mother," the man said. "Excuse me, allow me to get the evidence."

"Evidence of what?" Arashi asked, his voice a little shaky. The man turned to him with a glance.

"The evidence that the Italian mafia is involved. That's what. We've been having problems with the Italian mafia ever since Sawada Tsume first found out he was the Vongola's Nineteenth."

"But sir, I have a feeling you're in over your head… like we are," I said. "It's not a matter of being in line after my stupid father for something I don't even want to become, it's a matter that two of my classmates have been badly injured because of me! And I'll do… I'll do whatever it takes to get them back!"

"That's exactly what he said and look where that got him?" the man answered.

My eyes widened. He said the same thing I said? He was also reluctant to become the Vongola boss? No, that can't be right! He is away, always away, and has no time for his children who live parentless in a house where the other family members cared for them until one of the two children was able!

"It's that big of revelation?" the man asked. "Not surprised. Once we're done with finding Sasagawa Hikari and my son, my son is not going to be affiliated with you anymore." He knelt down putting on latex gloves after taking out an evidence gathering kit. "And I'm pretty sure the parents of Sasagawa-kun does not want their daughter affiliated with you in anyway either."

Once the man was finished he had left leaving me to stare down at the pocket watches. My eyes widened.

We were all just schoolmates protecting one another. Sure we had a couple of mafia men help with this "test" but…

I looked at Anew who had jumped down to examine the pocket watches and I swallowed.

"Tsuyoko…" Indigo said, quietly.

"I want nothing to do with the mafia. They took away what little I had and now they came to take more away from me! I was finally able to meet really great people and befriend them even for a short time but… Hibari-senpai's father is right. I'm only endangering you. I failed to protect two people. They're gone because of me. Out of commission for awhile!" I said. "I'll push on and find them, but I'm not going to become just like my father. I want to live like a normal schoolgirl, have friends and take care of my little brother! The way I had before… before I met any of you!

"I won't make Anew and you leave the house, but I want to know I have no interest in ever becoming like my father. I am used to living the way I was despite it being pushed on me by my parents as well. I won't see you as Family the way you want me to see you both as. Not any of you. I see you as family and friends. And…"

I fell on my knees. I could not take anything anymore. What Hibari-san said was true. Everything he said about me was true. My naiveté. Every bit of it, curse it all!

"He knew he had no choice but to. The Tenth, your ancestor knew he had no choice either but to and accepted it. What was really great about them and the people between them leading up to your father's rule over the Vongola was the fact the Sawada had an ability to see the good in people. They had an ability to see everyone in their Family as friends and family and not just as subordinates they could easily replace. Your father wanted to help make that transition even if he sacrificed his life of normalcy for it. Listen, Sawada Tsuyoko, you have _no_ choice but _to__become_ the Twentieth. The only way to protect the people you care about now is to become a mafia boss, a terrific one," Anew said.

Arashi looked to the side, as if in pain.

"All you can do is correct the mistakes and become a better leader than your father," Anew said. "Despite the lifestyle they'll have to live, your friends are going to support you no matter what your decision is. But I'm going to tell you again, because you made me very angry. _You__have__no__choice__but__to__become__the__Twentieth__boss__of__the__Vongola.__No__choice__at__all._ Those foolish actions by Hibari Kumoru and Sasagawa Hikari are proof you have no choice. This is who you will become. Now stand the hell up and prove to me you're not some whiney girl who can't protect herself."

"No."

Anew whacked me upside the head. "You will stand the hell up and rescue your friends and you will prove to me you're not some whiney girl who can't protect herself. You will stand the hell up and accept the inevitable that you will become the boss of the Vongola family. You have the power to change so do it already! So don't give me crap."

"But…"

"Bullshit, Sawanka Whineyoko. You're getting accepted by the school's biggest bully for a prefect and you're gonna go crush that and leave our best friend Hikari in the hands of some disgusting, piece of shit building alone? What kind of piece of shit are you?" Midori shouted. "Stand the fuck up!"

"That's… a bit explicit, don't you think, Midori-chan?" Izumi asked, nervously. "Hey, Tsuyo, we're in this together. Because of you even if you're shot with some weird bullet Anew has, because of you we got this far. You managed it. You managed to start becoming someone you truly wanted to be. Hibari-san and Sasagawa-san paid your kindness back even though it was risky. We're willing to follow you into whatever grimy future you have no choice but to walk to. We have your backs why can't you accept ours? We're a team. We're friends, right?" Izumi continued putting a hand on my shoulder.

I sniffed, trying to keep it hidden that I had been crying.

"We're … fr-friends," I said as I turned to meet with Izumi's and Arashi's eyes. "I only see us as friends and always w-will be. I do-don't see us as just comrades in arms."

"That's the spirit," Midori said. "Let's save Hikari-chan and stupid Hibari!"

I started crying again.

"H-h-hey, Tw-Twentieth. Don't cry. H-hey! Oh, God, I'm no good with this… please, I'll do anything to get you to stop crying!" Arashi said, extremely freaked out about me sobbing yet again.

"Gokudera, she's crying because she's happy," Midori's voice was heard as she smacked Arashi upside the head.

Indigo rubbed her eyes and smiled and looked over at Astarte who was snickering, before ripping his crown out and throwing it at the back of his head in fury.

"We-we're going to save them, Anew, aren't we?" I asked looking over at Anew wiping my eyes on my sleeve.

"Yeah, but you and your guardians will be the ones actually saving them. I'm going to be there to cheer you on," Anew said. "You're a Crybaby, you know."

"Yo-You're a sadistic monster dragging me into this!" I retorted.

"I'm your tutor, I know what you need to get done."

* * *

Note: would really like a beta. This chapter needs it. It's been WEEKS since I've started the chapter and when I finished it I nearly cried at how horrible it is. But I want you guys to know that I am slowly continuing this fic. And I'm sorry it's very slow-paced. As for technology we'll get to how advanced this generation is soon. For now, have some "character development".


End file.
